A Better Love Story Than Twilight
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: Penfold has to return to America in order to receive a fortune his father had left him, and then marry a woman his aunt chose for him to expand the family name, yet he doesn't want to leave his friends, especially Professor Squawkencluck behind. Meanwhile, a jealous relative, a con-artist and his girlfriend, plans to take the fortune from Penfold ... by playing with his emotions.
1. Their Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: Danger Mouse (2015) belongs to CBBC!**_

 _ **Danger Mouse's personality is STILL going to be a mix between his original 80s personality and his 2015 personality.**_

* * *

London. Home of the wealthy businessmen who dream of one day, their eldest or only sons would follow in their footsteps of becoming successful businessmen and marrying proper, decent young women in the future.

Here in many luxurious mansions across London, the wealthy folks are enjoying living the life of leisure while the common folks are spending the majority of their lives working all day and working all night to pay the bills.

Ain't it sad?

And still there never seems to be a single penny left for them. Most wealthy folks would mutter, "That's too bad." with their snobbish voices and their noses stuck up in the air as if they're superior.

But some common folks seem to appreciate the things they currently have rather than dreaming of having more money and buy everything that they've wanted but couldn't due to high prices.

Here in the larger-than-life Pillar Box at this quiet corner of London's Mayfair is Penfold, wearing his Giraffe Warrior onesies and eating a bowlful of popcorn while watching _**Inside Out**_ on Netflix. Professor Squawkencluck is currently in her lab, working on yet another gadget for the world's greatest secret agent to use in the future, or wreck it by accident beforehand.

And Danger Mouse is ... is ...

I say, where is Danger Mouse?

"He went to see his mum for the weekend." Penfold replied as he pauses the movie. "Y'know how much he loves her."

Penfold was just about to resume watching the rest of the movie when all of a sudden ...

"Ernest, get your bottom off the sofa and put some decent clothes on." A rather demanding, feminine voice hollered from across the main room which almost scared the living daylights out of Penfold, but it didn't save the popcorn as most of them are scattered all over the floor and the sofa. "And do clean yourself up. Look at this mess. It's like you're living in a pig pen."

Penfold turns to to source of the voice and sees ...

"Auntie Doreen?" Penfold squeaked. He almost dreaded to see his aunt. "I-I wasn't expecting you here-"

"Never mind that, Ernest!" Aunt Doreen barked at her nephew. "We have more important things to do that that."

What? Aunt Doreen? Even I didn't know she'd make an appearance in this.

"Oh do be quiet!" Aunt Doreen spoke rather harshly to the narrator before facing her nervous nephew. "Better start packing, Ernest."

"Packing?" Penfold asked, slightly confused as to what is going on.

Neither Penfold nor Aunt Doreen notice Professor Squawkencluck entering the room. "Penfold, have you seen my-"

The professor stopped when she notices Aunt Doreen's presence. "Penfold, you never told me we were having a visitor today."

"Speak only when you're spoken to, young lady." Aunt Doreen barked at Professor Squawkencluck.

"I beg ya pardon?" Professor Squawkencluck didn't like the female hamster's attitude.

"It is improper for a woman to not speak when spoken to." Aunt Doreen continued as she scans the professor. "You are not properly dressed, and where are your manners and etiquette?"

"Um, Auntie ..." Penfold spoke. "The professor didn't come from a wealthy family."

"Ernest, why aren't you packing? The plane leaves in 1 hour!" Aunt Doreen spoke to Penfold.

"W-what's going on, Auntie?" Penfold asked, almost dreading to think about the worst.

Aunt Doreen glares at Penfold. "Didn't you get my letter last week, Ernest?"

Penfold is confused at this. "What letter?"

()()( _ **FLASHBACK TIME!**_ )()()

 _A week ago in New York City, USA, Aunt Doreen is delivering a letter to Penfold, sealed in a golden envelope with the sealing wax of the letter P on it. She slips the envelope inside the mailbox and proceeds to return home._

 _"I do hope Ernest gets that letter." Aunt Doreen muttered. "This is very important for the Penfold family."_

()()( ** _END FLASHBACK_** )()()

"Oh ... _that_ letter." Penfold cried as he rushes to the letter bin not far from the main room and comes back with a familiar golden envelope. "I thought it was for Danger Mouse from one of his distant relatives."

Aunt Doreen sighs. "Ernest, don't be stupid. Read the letter."

"Okay, okay." Penfold opens the envelope and out comes a letter. He proceeds to read it.

"It's a will." Professor Squawkencluck cried.

 _ **To Ernest Wibraham Keith Benedict Penfold,**_

 ** _If you are reading this, either I'm dying or I am already dea_** _ **d.**_

 _ **Running the Penfold Enterprises may seem like a breeze, but I am losing a battle to cancer, and I needed someone to take over the Penfold Enterprises after I have moved on.**_

 _ **I, Arthur Wigglesworth Penfold, hereby pass down the Penfold Enterprises, as well as all of my fortune to you, my only son and heir to the Penfold family.**_

 _ **You and your other relatives are to come to America, to the Penfold Estate, to listen to the rest of my will. This could be very important.**_

 _ **Do not let the Penfold name down.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Arthut Wigglesworth Penfold.**_

"Now you see how important this is, Ernest?" Aunt Doreen asked Pefold before shoving him to his room and giving him a suitcase. "Start packing, Ernest. Do not let the proud Penfold name or your father down."

Penfold is left inside his room with an empty suitcase as soon as his aunt leaves his room. Seconds after his aunt left, a concerned Professor Squawkencluck enters his room.

"This is all sudden, Penfold." Professor Squawkencluck spoke. "You never told DM and I that you came from a rich family."

"It's ... something I don't like talking about all the time, professor." Penfold replied as he packs his clothes, his teddy bear and everything else he needs for the trip.

The professor could see the sad look on his face. "Is something wrong, Penfold?"

"I don't want to give all of this stuff up, after all we've been through. You guys are like family to me, especially you and Danger Mouse." Penfold replied. "And yet, I don't want to let my family down either."

"Penfold, I'm sure your family will understand if you don't want to take over the empire." Professor Squawkencluck replied with a chuckle.

"That kind of language is what makes you unworthy of joining the Penfold family, young lady!" Aunt Doreen shrieked at the professor as she peaks her head inside Penfold's room and then turns her attention to Penfold. "Ernest, as soon as we get to America, you are going to find a suitable bride in order to further expand the Penfold family. The fate of the family name is in your hands."

Neither Penfold nor Professor Squawkencluck said a word after Aunt Doreen leaves them alone yet again.

"Bride?" Penfold squeaked.


	2. Their Dilemma

**_Note: I'm just gonna make up the ages of Danger Mouse, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck for now until CBBC gives us their exact ages in the show!_**

 ** _Also, I don't own the song "It Changes" from the "Snoopy, Come Home" movie._**

* * *

"A bride?" Penfold squeaked.

Inside the assistant's head, we see the headquarters of his emotions - Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger and Fear, Inside said headquarters, all five of Penfold's emotions were shocked when Aunt Doreen informed Penfold that he was to get married as soon as he gets the fortune.

"This can't be happening!" Penfold's Fear cried in, you guessed it, fear. "Penfold's only 20! He's too young to get married."

"What was she thinking?" Penfold's Disgust cried. "What kind of idiot would outright tell someone that he's going to get married without giving him much of a choice?"

"She doesn't care about him at all." Penfold's sadness cried in despair. "Poor Penfold. Poor Squawkencluck."

And about a billion thoughts swam through the assistant's head as we go back to the real world. Had his aunt really just said that to him earlier? Was he really going to get married as soon as he inherit the Penfold fortune? If so, to whom? He turns around to look at Professor Squawkencluck whose beak had dropped the floor.

She looked confused, but also looked hurt at the same time, like Penfold getting married affected her too. Inside Professor Squawkencluck's head, her emotions are also shocked at the news.

"I could just strangle that snobby witch if I wanted to!" Professor Squawkencluck's Anger yelled in, you guessed it, anger.

"No, Anger." Professor Squawkencluck's Joy replied. "That would just piss Penfold's aunt off even more. Let's just try to calm down and see where this is going."

And we're back into the real world.

Penfold was sorta glad Danger Mouse wasn't here to know about this. Otherwise, he'd be just as shocked and hurt as the professor was.

Professor Squawkencluck helps Penfold pack his things in a single suitcase. "Does you relatives get married off at a young age so often?"

"Most of us don't follow that tradition anymore," Penfold explained. "My folks didn't want me to be married off young, but there's nothing they could do to talk Aunt Doreen out of this. Aunt Doreen explained that a Penfold must live up to their roots. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

Even though she had only met Penfold's Aunt Doreen once, the professor could easily tell that Aunt Doreen was not a pleasant woman, after hearing many stories about her from Penfold. Aunt Doreen had always been one to follow rules and traditions, not just within the Penfold family, but tried to enforce rules and traditions to other people as well, usually against their wills. She had been the one to disapprove of Penfold wanting to take the job as Danger Mouse's assistant in the British Secret Services as it was a commoner's job she would often point out, but his parents managed to talk her into letting Penfold get the job, even though the job itself sounded dangerous to begin with.

Penfold sighs sadly. "To be honest, I don't like the idea of getting married so soon. Especially if the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with is some bitter, old rich woman whose vocabulary doesn't have the words _fun, friendship,_ and _love_ in it! Cor, she might even make me get rid of poor Teddy!"

"Penfold ..." The professor tried to speak, but no words come out from her.

Penfold didn't say anymore as he continues packing his stuff in silence. Should he defy his aunt? Should he try to escape from getting married young? Should he convince his parents to give the Penfold empire to his sister, Bambi instead? Or should he just accept this stupid tradition and go home?

His parents promised him that he would never be forced into marriage or take over the family business, but his father is losing to cancer, and his mother couldn't talk Aunt Doreen out of something on her own.

"Ernest, stop daydreaming and get a move on!" Aunt Doreen's voice yelled from outside his room. "We're running late!"

"Coming, Auntie!" Penfold cried as he finally finished packing.

In his mind, he wanted the believe that this was a nightmare and that any second, he would wake up in his bed. But it's really happening to him. He opens the door to leave his room with Professor Squawkencluck following him. She swore she could see Aunt Doreen giving her daggers.

"I know this is all happening very sudden, Ernest. Please keep your chin up and stop slouching! You're a proud Penfold, not some dirty janitor from a public school!" Aunt Doreen said in her usual haughty manner while glaring at Professor Squawkencluck. "You can invite whatever friends you have here to your wedding, but afterwards all ties you have with these ... commoners must be cut."

Then Aunt Doreen takes the lift and waited outside the main room, leaving Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck to stand in silence yet again.

"What are you going to do, Penfold?" Professor Squawkencluck asked Penfold.

Penfold thought for a moment. One one hand, he could go back home to America, marry a wealthy woman, and take over the Penfold empire. But did he really want to take over his father's empire? Was it really worth it?

No.

He'd lose both Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck.

But his aunt is waiting outside, her patience running thin within minutes.

"I'm going back to America with my aunt." Penfold told Professor Squawkencluck.

Inside Professor Squawkencluck's head, her anger is screaming with anger.

"You idiot! Don't you realized you're never going to see us and DM ever again?" Professor Squawkencluck's Anger yelled at Penfold.

Professor Squawkencluck's Joy tries calming Professor Squawkencluck's Anger down. "Anger, calm down. Take a couple of breaths for a moment."

Professor Squawkencluck's Anger looks at her after she manages to calm down a bit.

"Can I say that curse word right about now?"

Okay, back to the real world, Professor Squawkencluck was taken aback by Penfold's answer. "You're going back to America with your aunt?"

"It's something I needed to do, professor." Penfold replied as Professor Squawkencluck crouches down and gives the hamster a hug.

"We're all going to miss you." Professor Squawkencluck muffled. "Danger Mouse, Colonel K, everyone at HQ are going to miss you."

"Hopefully. I could convince my folks to give the fortune to Bambi instead of me." Penfold replied. "She's more experience in the business department that I ever was."

The two pull themselves apart from their hug. Penfold was about to leave the main room and join his aunt when he stops and looks at Professor Squawkencluck once more. "Er ... professor?"

"Yes?" Professor Squawkencluck replied.

"If Danger Mouse comes back and finds me gone, tell him I'm staying in America with my aunt for a while." Penfold said to the professor. "I'd rather not let him know about this and be just as shocked as we are."

"Good point."

Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck exchange another hug which lasts about a few long minutes before breaking apart again. Professor Squawkencluck could only watch as Penfold finally takes the lift and joins Aunt Doreen on the way back to America.

As soon as Penfold and his aunt are gone, the professor sheds a tear.

It's only Sunday and it's not even noon when Penfold had to go to America with his aunt.

 _Just when you think that you know where you stand  
You've got the world in your hand  
Just when you're sure of a dream that you planned  
That's when the scenery changes  
_ _It changes._

 _Just when you think that you know all the facts  
You hold the whole ball of wax  
You've got it made, you can start to relax  
That;s when your world rearranges  
And changes._

 _Someone that you really cared about  
Someone that you couldn't live without  
Severs the ties._

 _All at once you're all alone and scared  
All the happy hellos that you shared  
Change to goodbyes._

 _Why must we pay for hellos that we say?  
Pay when we sigh an adieu?  
Just when you're sure, and you're safe and secure  
That's when it happens to you  
It changes._

Why can't we get all the people together in London that we really like, and then just stay together forever?

"Someone would leave," Professor Squawkencluck told the narrator. "Someone always leaves."

She lowers her head. "And then we'd have to say goodbye."

Oh, how I hate goodbyes.

"You and me both."

 _Why must we pay for hellos that we say?  
Pay when we sigh an adieu?  
Just when you're sure, and you're safe and secure  
That's when it happens to you  
It changes._

 _Why on why?_

You know what you need, professor?

"What?" Professor Squawkencluck asked.

You need more hellos.


	3. Her Grievance

_**NOTE: I don't own the song "Do You Remember Me" (Lila's Theme) from the movie "Snoopy Come Home"**_

* * *

It has only been yesterday since Penfold left to go to America with his aunt. And yet, she misses him terribly.

With Penfold in America with his snobbish aunt, being forced to marry a woman he doesn't even love, and Danger Mouse visiting his mother for the weekend and not coming back home until late in the evening, Professor Squawkencluck is really all alone in the flat.

Being in the lab with all the peace and quiet seems like a boring thing to do at a time like this.

 _I still remember a summer gone by  
_ _Why was it over so fast_

The professor fondly remembers the past memories when she, Penfold and Danger Mouse were all like real siblings from different families. She remembers all the good times they have when the many summers have gone by, usually before or after saving the world countless times from the forces of evil.

Sometimes, she would be annoyed by both Danger Mouse and Penfold whenever they mess with her gadgets one too many times. Despite that, she knows they mean well and they don't mean to upset her. She loved them like they were her brothers.

But why was it over so fast between her and Penfold?

 _I still remember when we said goodbye  
_ _Why can't our summertimes last_

Sadly, she remembers the previous day where she and Penfold were just minding their own businesses while Danger Mouse was away when out of nowhere, Aunt Doreen showed up at the flat, unannounced and uninvited. That snobbish female hamster from New York had the nerve to be rude to her and accuse her of being unladylike, even when the professor had shown nothing but decent respect to her for Penfold's sake.

She crossed the line when she informed Penfold that as soon as he goes back to America with her and collects the family fortune, he is to be married off to another snobbish, wealthy woman who is only marrying the innocent hamster to further expand the Penfold bloodline.

Even her strict, fantasy-forbidding parents wouldn't marry her off to some rich guy with a PhD degree to uphold their social status as successful business-people. At least she was grateful of that when she turned 18 and left the house.

So why can't the good times prior to yesterday last a little longer?

"Oh, Penfold." The professor muttered as quietly as a summer's breeze. "I hope you still remember us."

 _Do you remember me  
_ _Once I called you my own_

 _I'm sad as I can be  
It's no fun all alone_

She dreaded to think that back in America, Penfold would be forced to forget all about his friends back at the British Secret Services by Aunt Doreen. It's like that snobbish hamster is claiming Penfold as her own precious son she could smothered to death, other than the lad's real mother whom, according to Penfold, is far more loving and caring that Aunt Doreen will ever be.

She is sad as she could ever be. More sadder than the one time she and Penfold thought that Danger Mouse was going to die after Baron Greenback had shot him at the Louvre Museum in Paris while on a mission. Cor, she even shared the same sadness as Penfold was when they both learned that Danger Mouse was near _death._

Both she and Penfold were relieved that Danger Mouse is still alive. But that was in the past.

Without either Danger Mouse's occasional egotistical moments and Penfold's innocence and laughter occurring every few minutes during the day, the flat is an empty tomb. She doesn't find it fun being alone in the quiet flat.

Not even Colonel K's hologram is popping up randomly today.

She's all alone.

 _Why can't a memory  
_ _Roll away like a tear_

Why can't this painful memory of yesterday that she was forced to keep in her head roll away like a tear?

 _Why do I go to my window  
_ _Hoping you will appear_

It was empty in the flat. And it was almost driving her nuts. She had tried to go back to doing the things she enjoyed. Act as if nothing had happened yesterday.

But it wasn't working.

Why?

Why does she keep looking at all the windows in the flat? Why does she go to Penfold's room, hoping that the innocent lad will appear in his bed, playing _**Giraffe Warriors,**_ and everything would be back to normal in time for Danger Mouse to return home?

She wanted answers. She wanted things to go back to the way it was before Aunt Doreen's arrival. She wanted to see Penfold smiling at the joke he made again. She wanted to see Penfold finish watching _**Inside Out**_ on Netflix that he didn't have time to do so because of his snobbish aunt's arrival.

When she opens the door to Penfold's room, hoping that Penfold would still be home with her and not in America with Aunt Doreen, the room was empty.

Sad and devastated, the professor realized that the flat isn't all the same without Danger Mouse and Penfold around.

Cor, even if Danger Mouse was here right now, it still wasn't enough to make things normal again. The team is missing Penfold, its heart and soul.

 _Cause I need you  
_ _Cause I miss you  
_ _Cause I wish you were here_

And here she thought she heard the lift coming up to the flat. She thought for a moment that it was Penfold coming home after convincing his family that he doesn't want to take over the family business.

If that's the case, she couldn't help but be happy for Penfold for finally standing up to his aunt.

So she stands by the doors, waiting to greet Penfold with a hug.

The doors opened and the professor couldn't help but let out a disappointed look.

Penfold didn't come home.

However, she is relieved that the person entering the flat is Danger Mouse. Er ... it's only 3 in the afternoon. Wasn't he supposed to come home later in the evening or something?

"We didn't have much to do today." Danger Mouse replied to the narrator.

Professor Squawkencluck notices the bandages wrapped around Danger Mouse's left wrist and some parts of his arm and hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"This?" Danger Mouse points at his left hand. "Had a small accident while helping mum fix the roof in her house ..."

()()( _ **FLASHBACK TIME!**_ )()()

 _Danger Mouse is on the roof of his mum's house, installing recently purchased roof tiles while discarding the old ones. A ladder is standing by the roof._

 _His mum, Whitney is collecting all the discarded tiles her son had carelessly thrown off the roof and is putting them in the box of her pickup truck._ _Looking up at her son working hard on fixing the roof, she sometimes wonder why he didn't use the Mark 4 to get up on the roof as it was easier and, arguably, safer than the old, rusty ladder._

 _After finally finished fixing the roof, Danger Mouse proceeds to come down from the roof to put the tools away. As he climbs down, he didn't notice a stray cat running away from a vicious dog. Because the dog and the cat were running too fast, neither of them slowed down to avoid bumping onto the rusty ladder._

 _When each bumped into the ladder, Danger Mouse felt the ladder becoming imbalance ... and then found himself falling towards the ground._

 _He automatically put his hands out in order to stop himself from getting hurt._

 _When he actually landed, Danger Mouse swore he heard a crackling noise._

 _"Agh!" He tried standing up, but his left hand had convinced him that it was too painful to lean on._

 _"Danny!" Whitney cried after she saw her son on the floor, clutching his left wrist in pain. She could see his wrist swelling pretty bad._

 _"I'm okay." Danger Mouse muffled. "Better call the hospital."_

()()( ** _END FLASHBACK_** )()()

"So we went to the hospital and after a couple of X-rays, the doctor confirmed that I've taken a nasty sprain after falling from the roof." Danger Mouse finished explaining to Professor Squawkencluck about how he got bandages on his left hand.

"What did the doctor say to you afterwards?" Professor Squawkencluck asked Danger Mouse.

"She told me to give it some rest and take plenty of painkillers in case of swelling and or sudden pain occurs." Danger Mouse replied. "She also told me to take some time off from work to recover."

"Glad she did." Professor Squawkencluck told him as she looks at the window. "Come to think of it, there isn't anything going on lately. No super villain committing any crime. No Baron Greenback plotting to take over the world unless we give him all the money in the world. No snobby rich aunt coming to our flat and forcing one of us to come back to America and be wed off to some equally-snobby stranger from another wealthy background-"

"Hang on." Danger Mouse interrupts the professor. "Snobby rich aunt?"

Inside the world's greatest secret agent's head, Danger Mouse's emotions were caught off-guard by Professor Squawkencluck mention a snobby rich aunt arriving at the flat.

"What did the professor say?" Danger Mouse's Anger asked Danger Mouse's Fear.

"She said something about a snobby rich aunt showing up in our flat uninvited, and forcing one of us (I'm guessing either the professor or Penfold) to come back with her to America and be wed off to a stranger who is equally snobby and comes from another background, sir." Danger Mouse's Fear replied.

"We don't have any wealthy relatives in our family, and I doubt the professor talks about her family often." Danger Mouse's Disgust as he looks up the Danger Mouse family encyclopedia to find any wealthy relatives. "So that only leaves Penfold."

Danger Mouse's Fear gasped as he takes over the controls. "No ... you don't mean?"

Sudden realization hits him like fire as we go back into the real world. "Penfold's Aunt Doreen!"

Inside Professor Squawkencluck's head ...

"I told you he's not a complete moron!" Professor Squawkencluck's Disgust boasted towards Professor Squawkencluck's Anger. "That'll be £20."

Professor Squawkencluck's Anger grumbles as she gives Professor Squawkencluck's Disgust £20.

And we're now back into the real world.

"Please tell me his aunt didn't come over yesterday, unannounced, and forced Penfold to come back to America with her and be married off to some rich woman just to expand the family bloodline." Danger Mouse said to the professor.

Professor Squawkencluck could see the troubling look on Danger Mouse's face. He must be as equally-worried about Penfold as she was.

But she couldn't lie to Danger Mouse. He needs to know the truth.

"I'm afraid she did."

"Good grief!" Danger Mouse cried, completely upset about the truth.

The professor could easily tell that Danger Mouse is just as upset as she was. "She'll probably torture the poor lad with all the things _she_ thinks are worthy of the Penfold name, and turn him into someone he's not before the wedding. The bride he'll be forced to spend the rest his life with could probably be some old, bitter, rich woman who might force him to give up his Teddy.

"Or the bride could turn out to be some gold digger who's only marrying him for money." Professor Squawkencluck added.

"Does his aunt realized that Penfold just turned 20 last week?" Danger Mouse cried again.

 _"Disastrous, DM!"_ Colonel K's hologram cried as it appears from out of nowhere. " _I can't find the TV remote to change the channels!"_

"Colonel K, we've got more problems to worry about right now." Professor Squawkencluck said.

 _"What about the TV?"_ Colonel K's hologram cried.

"What about Penfold?" Danger Mouse added as he emphasizes his statement by spreading his arms out. But this causes the pain to occur on his left wrist. "Agh!"

"Danger Mouse, take it easy on that wrist of yours." Professor Squawkencluck warned Danger Mouse who is feeling his bandaged wrist. "You don't want to put too much pressure on it as it is."

" _Good heavens! What happened to your wrist, DM?"_ Colonel K's hologram asked Danger Mouse.

"Fell off from the roof while installing new roof tiles at mum's place." Danger Mouse replied. "Have you looked under the sofa?"

 _"The sofa?"_ Colonel K's hologram looks under a holographic sofa and finds the lost TV remote. " _The remote! How did you know it'd be under the sofa, DM?"_

"Lucky guess." Danger Mouse replied as Colonel K's hologram disappears.

He looks at Professor Squawkencluck.

"Professor. We're going to America."


	4. His Grievance (also a filler chapter)

_**WARNING: This fanfic is probably going to contain a lot of "Inside Out" references in the future.**_

 _ **Please don't hate me for this.**_

* * *

The plane ride back to America had been a very miserable one for Penfold.

And it's not just the fact that he's in first class with his aunt rather than in economy class, as his aunt pointed out. "A Penfold _always_ travels in first class. Never with the peasants."

First, he got airsick _before_ the plane took off to America. He got reprimanded by Aunt Doreen for vomiting at an empty paper bag an air stewardess had kindly provided him in case he gets airsick during the flight.

"You're a Penfold, Ernest!" Aunt Doreen had lectured an unwell Penfold. "You'd rather be in the economy class with all those peasants with that kind of habit?"

Next, he tried watching a movie. **_Inside Out_** was one of the movies currently available to choose on the plane. Rather than play at the part that he stopped at, he decided to go back to the beginning and watch the movie. Only his aunt didn't approve of his choice of film.

" _ **Inside Out**_? That is the most childish kids movie I have ever heard! Not even appropriate for the Penfold name!" His aunt angrily lectured him. "Watch something more appropriate, Ernest. You're not a child anymore. It's high time you grow up and be a responsible adult that you were meant to be!"

Inside Penfold's head ...

"Cor, I'm really starting to hate that old hag!" Penfold's Anger roared in anger. " _ **Inside Out**_ is not, never has, and never will be just a childish kids movie!"

"Anger, calm down." Penfold's Fear tried calming Penfold's Anger down before he explodes, but to no success.

Penfold's Anger grabs Penfold's Fear by the neck and harshly flings the latter across the room.

Penfold's Fear weakly gets up and rubs his bruised neck. "Where's Joy and Sadness when you need them?"

Huh? What happened to Penfold's Joy and Sadness? Don't tell me there's going to be a side story where it's parodying **_Inside Out_** , are you?

"Yeah, something like that, brainiac." Penfold's Disgust replied with, you guess it, disgust. "Except it's totally not going to take up the entire story though. It's just going to be a couple of small scenes here and there, so that the readers aren't going to get distracted by a ton of _**Inside Out**_ references."

I see. And how did Penfold's Joy and Sadness go missing?

"They're never missing to begin with, you ninny!" Penfold's Anger roared as he points the narrator to Penfold's Joy and Sadness "They're right here! They just came back from using the loo so that we don't have to go to the loo, or restrooms as the Americans called it, by the time we get to America. I tell ya! We shouldn't have drank a large amount of soda before going to the airport, and we should've gone to the loo before leaving, but no! Aunt Doreen had to freakin' yell at us for being late and-"

Zzzz ...

Penfold's Anger sighed angrily. "This is going to be one long fanfic. I'm glad there's a loo on the plane to use. Better than holding it till we get to America I say."

Zzzz ...

"Wake up, you stupid peasant!" Aunt Doreen yelled at the narrator.

Huh? What? We're back into the real world?

"Tsk. What an incompetent narrator." Aunt Doreen said with such disdain.

I beg ya pardon, m'am?

"You're sleeping on the job!" Aunt Doreen spoke again.

I was just taking a short nap -

"Never mind that!" Aunt Doreen shouted. "Get on with the job, peasant!"

Sheesh! She's even more rude than Cartman from _**South Park.**_

*phone rings* Hello? Story's rated K+? I see. Yes sir. Yes. No worries sir. *phone replaced on cradle* Ahem! It seems that I'm not allowed to make any _**South Park**_ references in this fanfic because the fanfic's rated K+, and they're afraid that kids are going to be reading this, watch a _**South Park**_ episode afterwards, and we'll be bombarded by hate mails sent by angry parents. Instead, they want me to make as many _**Inside Out**_ references as possible in the fanfic because they think it'll be a good idea to do so, and not anger the parents. Actually, that's not a bad idea.

"Stop fooling around and do your job!" Aunt Doreen yelled at the narrator.

Ahem. As I was saying, the plane ride back to America has been a miserable one for Penfold. Will Penfold stand up against his aunt, and live his life the way he wanted to live his life?

"You'd rather have Ernest be a disgraceful peasant working on a 9-to-3 job at a dirty factory than be a proud member of the rich and powerful?" Aunt Doreen questions the narrator.

Will Aunt Doreen see the error of her ways and accept Penfold for who he is?

"I never make mistakes, peasant!" Aunt Doreen interrupts the narrator. "I know what is best for Ernest."

Will Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck make the trip to America and convince the Penfold family that Penfold isn't ready to take over his father's empire and get married?

And speaking of the devil, we now cut to the skies above the Atlantic Ocean where we see Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck soaring through the clear blue skies on the majestic Mark 4. I say, it's pretty quiet up there. Can we get some music or something?

"This is a written fanfic, not a cartoon episode." Danger Mouse said to the narrator. "But if music is what you wanted, I'll turn on the radio for you."

Cor, Danger Mouse is in for a surprise when he turns up the radio volume.

"What do you mean by that?" Danger Mouse asked the narrator as he turns the radio volume up.

He gets his answer when he hears a jingling sound from the radio. His ears twitched in annoyance.

"That song from the gum commercial?" Danger Mouse cried, slightly annoyed by the jingle as he angrily turns off the radio.

Killjoy.

"Professor, is it possible to make the car radio annoying-gum-commercial-proof?" He asked Professor Squawkencluck.

"Actually no, but I wished it would."

"This must be what Anger felt like when that annoying gum commercial song played." She heard Danger Mouse muttered under his breath as they finally made it to their destination - New York.

Speaking of New York, it makes me want to sing the _"Theme from New York, New York"_ song! Just to be clear, I do not own the song I'm about to sing! Don't sue us! Ahem!

 _Start spreading the news  
_ _I am leaving today  
_ _I want to be a part of it  
_ _New York, New York_

 _These vagabond shoes  
Are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York_

 _I want to wake up in a city  
That doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap_

 _These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York_

 _If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you  
New York, New York_

"Good grief, the narrator's having too much fun with this." Danger Mouse spoke just after the song ends.

Jealous?

"I am not jealous!" an irritated Danger Mouse yelled at the narrator. "But I will admit that you sing pretty well for the first time."

First time? I've got years of practice. Such a shame that all of these years of practice have gone to waste because here I am, narrating a story written by some 20-year old fanfic writer that is already in a mess with too many **_Inside Out_** references and a couple of filler scenes that the readers don't really care about.

"Maybe these _filler_ scenes might come in handy in the future." said Professor Squawkencluck as the duo didn't say another word as they come closer to New York.

New York, home of the Statue of Liberty, the Times Square, Central Park, the Empire State Building, and Broadway. Speaking of Broadway, I've always wanted to go on Broadway, but I kept getting rejected every single time! I've got talent, so how come I keep getting rejected in the end? Rejecting me over some dumb blonde mink who can't even read her lines, yet you accepted her because she's hot? Honestly, what is wrong with society these days?

Also, it is the former home of the infamous World Trade Center, destroyed during the terrible 911 terrorist attack! *phone rings* Hello? Uh-huh. I see. Can't say that in a fanfic? Mmm-hmm. People might get angry at us for mentioning 911? Mmm-hmm. I see. Yes sir. *phone replaced on cradle*

Ahem!

Please ignore the last thing I've said before my phone rang.

Anyway, at the New York airport, Penfold and Aunt Doreen have finally arrived in New York. Aunt Doreen had a rather proud and haughty look on her face as she makes quite an entrance. Penfold is too nervous about the entire trip, which annoys his aunt even more.

"Oh stop slouching and moping about, Ernest and stand up straight!" Aunt Doreen lectured Penfold as she dusts some crumbs off of his outfit. "Straighten your tie. Tie your shoes laces, comb your eyebrows ..."

Inside Penfold's head ...

"6 hours from London to New York for _this_?" Penfold's Disgust cried in disgust.

Penfold's Anger could felt his head starting to burn up after having to put up with Aunt Doreen's attitude. "Someone end this chapter quick before I blow a fuse and shout out a curse word or something!"

Alright, as we end this chapter for now, will Penfold finally convince his family that he's not ready to take over the empire and be married off to a rich woman? Will Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck convince Penfold to come back home to London? Will Aunt Doreen see the error of her ways, accept Penfold for who he is, and admit that _**Inside Out**_ is a great film for everyone?

"Stop watching those silly cartoons and grow up, Peasant!" Aunt Doreen yelled at the narrator.

Find out in the next exciting and dramatic chapter of _**Danger Mouse: A Better Love Story Than Twilight!**_


	5. His Seclusion

_**NOTE: I don't own the song "Someone's Waiting for You" from "The Rescuers" movie. That belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

After arriving at the luxurious penthouse that currently belongs to his parents, Penfold sat in his old room, on the blue baseball quilt specially made for him when he was younger by his grandfather, who died a few years ago from a heart attack.

 _Be brave, little one  
_ _Make a wish for each sad little tear_

His room hasn't changed at all since he left to London. The walls were cobalt blue, and he had a hardwood floor with a plain carpet next to his bed. There were pictures on the walls, some were baseball players, some were him and his sister, Bambi when they were young kids, some were him with his parents, and some were him with other relatives - his grandparents, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins, etc.

 _Hold your head up though no one is near_  
 _Someone's waiting for you_

One photo was missing - they had taken away the picture of him and Danger Mouse meeting for the first time at a comic-con when Penfold was only 12 years old whereas Danger Mouse was only 17 years old. Aunt Doreen said that Penfold doesn't need to keep that photo anymore. She said that he's a grown boy, he shouldn't hang on to old, childish memories forever.

 _Don't cry, little one  
_ _There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_

He wore a simple black evening suit with a plain, black bowtie and a pair of Andrew Hill black formal shoes.

 _You'll be part of the love that you see  
_ _Someone's waiting for you_

He was scheduled to have a dinner with his future wife Aunt Doreen had recent found since they arrived at New York tonight. Aunt Doreen kept gushing about her since they arrived at the penthouse, talking about how she was a rich and beautiful mink, more respectful and well-mannered than Professor Squawkencluck, only the best for the future heir to the Penfold fortune. Not to mention his father is going to read the rest of his will to the entire Penfold family.

Someone was supposed to come get Penfold when dinner was ready. He has been waiting for at least an hour and half, it's almost 6:00. It's usually the time the family had dinner.

"Master Ernest Penfold?" He heard a voice at the door call.

"Come in." Penfold replied.

 _Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
_ _And you're sure the see the light_

Call him crazy, but he hoped that the person at the door would be Professor Squawkencluck, or at least Danger Mouse. He hoped that either of them would help Penfold escape from this marriage and bring him back home to London. They wouldn't have to be forced to get married by their overbearing relatives, they would continue saving the world from the forces of evil, and they would finish watching _**Inside Out.**_ They would be free together.

 _Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
_ _And your little world will be bright_

But it wasn't Professor Squawkencluck nor Danger Mouse at his door. He knew the hamster, he was tall and lean with piercing emerald green eyes and blonde hair slicked back with an expensive hair gel. Cleanly shaven, he wore a white evening suit with a rose pinned on the left side of his chest.

"My third cousin Alexander! Cor, what are you doing here?" Penfold asked in confusion.

Usually, his 3rd cousin Alexander spent his time travelling around the world and going to various parties. What is he doing here?

"Dearest cousin, soon-to-be heir to Penfold fortune, I'm escorting you to dinner." Alexander said, flashing a charismatic smile and holding up his arm for Penfold to take. "Everyone else in the family are waiting for you."

Penfold reluctantly linked arms with his 3rd cousin and the two stepped out into the hallway and walking down to the dining hall.

 _Have faith, little one  
_ _'Till your hopes and your wishes come true_

When the two arrived at the large double doors of the dining hall. Penfold stopped. Alexander opened the doors for him, revealing the beautiful black marbled floors and the brownish-grey walls of the dining hall. He had always hated that dining hall, the colors on the wall always made him feel unwelcome, like they're sucking all life out of him. A long, marbled dining table with leather black chairs stood in the center of the room, and a fancy glass chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Silverware have already been set and the Penfold family took their respective seats on one side of the table. He could see his mother, his father, his sister Bambi in her nice pink dress, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins and many more of his relatives.

 _You must try to be brave, little one  
_ _Someone's waiting to love you._

A few minutes later, the doors opened again, the Penfold family stood up. A family of no more than two, both white minks, waltzed into the room and stood on the opposite end of the table. Both families bowed their heads in respect.

"Please welcome Jennifer Brown and her brother, Justin Brown." A servant announced.

Penfold had taken a good look at the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He had to admit, Jennifer is a very attractive and beautiful mink. She has snow-white fur with long blonde hair and an enormous soft blonde tail. Her face is pretty - pink nosed and glittering violet eyes. She wore an emerald-green long lace split side evening gown.

Her brother, Justin, is seemingly tall and muscular, his shoulder-length auburn hair was in a ponytail and his brown eyes looked rather uninterested and unfriendly. He wore a nice black suit with a green paisley tie.

Dinner was quiet. It hardly happened back at HQ after a successful mission. Cor, Penfold missed Professor Squawkencluck rambling non-stop about her inventions and Danger Mouse's occasional moment of bragging about how awesome he is. By now, both Danger Mouse and the professor would ask Penfold about his day like any friend would. Usually all three of them would make really bad jokes and everyone would laugh. Cor, he misses them.

But that didn't happen here, sadly.

He stares at Jennifer, the woman he was going to marry. He didn't know her at all, he only knew what people had told her. Jennifer seems very uninterested in everything around her, and she hardly looked at Penfold.

So does Justin.

Bambi also noticed the uninteresting faces the Brown siblings make throughout dinner.

This is going to be a long dinner.

"... and in my will," Penfold's father continued on reading the will. "...should anything happen to Ernest Penfold before or after the wedding, Jennifer Brown, soon to be Jennifer Penfold, will receive all the inheritance from him. If anything happens to her, the inheritance will go to Alexander Nero Penfold instead. If for some reason anything happens to Alexander, let it be death, illness, imprisonment or disowned by the family, the inheritance will go to Bambi Marilyn Ariel Penfold instead."

After the reading of the will ended, the rest of dinner became quiet.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck have found a hotel to stay for a while, up until they can convince Penfold's family to let Penfold come back home to London. Both are dead tired and just wanted to sleep right now.

Danger Mouse was just about to get in bed and call it a night when he heard a familiar jingle coming from outside. Damn it! It's that annoying gum commercial song from the previous chapter! He felt his ears twitching in anger. Danger Mouse was going to yell at the person playing the song outside, to stop that culprit from playing the annoying song, but it seems that someone else has beaten him to it.

"Did I ask for the stupid gum commercial, Michelle?!" Another male mouse with dark brown fur from the left side of the window Danger Mouse is looking from yelled at the culprit playing the music before retreating back inside and turning off the lights.

Curiosity got the best of Danger Mouse as he looks down on the ground to see the culprit that is playing the annoying gum commercial song.

He gasped.

Good grief!

Is that Jeopardy Mouse holding a boom box above her head and looking up at the window next to Danger Mouse?

"Jeopardy Mouse?" he cried which caught Jeopardy's attention. "Were you the one playing that gum commercial?"

"I have no intention on playing that gum commercial!" Jeopardy Mouse replied back. "I was trying to play the love song for my ex-boyfriend, Jason!"

"You mean that mouse with dark brown fur from my left side who called you Michelle?"

Jeopardy Mouse narrows her eyes. "Yes. And yes, my real name is Michelle. Don't you dare tell anyone in Britain about my real name, Danger Mouse!"

"Not planning on doing that, _Michelle_." Danger Mouse replied with a snicker.

"I hope so, cause if you do that, I'm giving you a free trip to the ER. And it's not going to be a fun experience."

Yikes. That was kinda harsh.

()()()()()

Not long after he and Professor Squawkencluck had fallen asleep, Danger Mouse woke up.

How can he get some sleep if there's noise coming out from the room next door? He cursed the hotel for have thin walls. Then cursed himself for having big ears and having enhanced hearing.

Scratch that.

Maybe his enhanced hearing isn't so bad after all as Danger Mouse quietly listens to what was going on next door. There were quiet whispers, something normal hearing can't understand.

"We continue posing as rich people, my gal continues posing as rich Jennifer Brown, you give us our fair share of the fortune once the job is done." He heard a male voice.

"I must congratulate my dear Auntie Doreen for attempting to turn that foolish, naive Ernest Penfold into the perfect gentleman he was supposed to be, or as I like to call it, a perfect pawn." Another male voice replied. "You and Natasha did good today, Conway. Those foolish relatives of mine doesn't even suspect a thing. Everything's going according to plan.

Something tells Danger Mouse that that person is somehow related to Penfold. From what he heard so far, Aunt Doreen might be involved in some sinister plan that involves hurting Penfold. If that's the case, she's going to get what coming to her from him. No one hurts his friends and get away with it.

But then he finds it hard to stay awake to listen to the rest of the conversation. Before long, the volume of the conversation faded as Danger Mouse drifts back to sleep.

He swore he heard muffling. Oh well, he'll worry about that tomorrow.

Let's just hope the muffling didn't come from Penfold.

* * *

 _ **Quick history lesson here! Jennifer and Justin's last name came from Julie Brown, the voice actress of Minerva Mink from "Animaniacs". Also, the idea of making Jennifer and Justin minks were also inspired by Minerva Mink.**_

 ** _Jeopardy Mouse's real name, Michelle? While thinking about that scene, the name Michelle kept popping up in my head._**

 ** _Also, there was originally going to be another Inside Out reference during the dinner scene where the narrator discovers that Penfold's Joy and Sadness are not in Headquarter due to Penfold's Sadness creating a sad core memory after Aunt Doreen forced Penfold to discard his Teddy (and everything happening afterwards is basically a parody of the actual move) while the other emotions replay Penfold's memory of him having dinner with his friends back in HQ. This was deleted from this chapter._**

 ** _Stay tuned for Chapter 6 of A Better Love Story Than Twilight._**


	6. His Joy and Sadness Disappears

The next morning, Penfold was scheduled to have a breakfast date with Jennifer. He decided to wear a plain white dress shirt, complete with a pair of grey dress pants and a plain black tie, mostly because his aunt complained that since he is the future heir to the fortune and that he's a grown man, he shouldn't have to wear anything colorful as this was more suited to the unrefined peasants who have no sense of fashion.

He hated the grey pants, the plain white shirt and the plan black tie. It's like there's no life there.

Even Danger Mouse added life in almost all of his formal outfits. Most of them have some hint of colors in it.

Speaking of Danger Mouse, he managed to convince his family last night that if he's going to get married to Jennifer, he should at least make Danger Mouse the best man in the wedding.

At least this is going to be what seems like a proper goodbye to his friends before the knots between him and Jennifer are tied and the knots between him and his friends are cut forever.

He called Danger Mouse this morning about it (and was surprised that he and Professor Squawkencluck had made the trip to New York last night), and, even though Danger Mouse didn't like the idea that Penfold had just given up and accept that he's going to get married to a woman he doesn't even love, he accept the idea of being Penfold's best man in the wedding like a true friend. Alexander wasn't too keen on the idea, that mouse can't be trusted for whatever reason because of that eyepatch and eyepatches _always_ mean bad news, but if that's what Penfold wanted, then so be it.

Penfold even convinces his parents to invite Squawkencluck to the wedding, much to Aunt Doreen's dismay.

"She's nothing but a disrespectful commoner." Aunt Doreen would often say to any member of the Penfold family.

The wedding isn't until this Friday. This gives Danger Mouse and Squawkencluck some time to get ready, even though this might be the last time they'll ever see their friend.

He and Jennifer sat at a very elaborate oak table that has been set up in the middle of the penthouse garden for their breakfast. It's not exactly breakfast. It was just unappetizing finger sandwiches and tea, simply because Aunt Doreen believed that a grown man like him shouldn't be eating fatty commoner food and should have a well-balanced diet.

Honestly, is he having breakfast with his betrothed or with the Queen of England?

Actually, even the Queen wouldn't be having a crappy breakfast like this. Colonel K had breakfast with the Queen probably once, and even they had a good and relaxing breakfast.

The china was nice, but not as nice as the ones back in London. The flowers in the garden were in full bloom, giving the air and the penthouse a sweet scent. He and Jennifer sat on round bamboo chairs, complete with soft white cushions, eating the unappetizing sandwiches and drinking the cold and bitter tea.

Danger Mouse made better tea than this.

"You don't exactly eat like a respectable member of the high class." Jennifer said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Once we get married, that will have to change and we must do something about your posture. I thought London was all about manners and etiquette."

Penfold looked at Jennifer weirdly. She had been mostly silent and bored throughout breakfast and when she did speak, it's usually criticizing him or being slightly racist to British people. She's even more boring that Jeopardy Mouse.

 _At least she doesn't act like Val-Yor from Teen Titans._ Penfold thought. _Have her say something negative about the British people, and it'll be like the episode "Troq" all over again._

Why didn't Jennifer tell him about herself or ask questions? If they're going to get married, shouldn't Jennifer want to know anything about him?

"So, I spend the uh - few years since my 18th birthday helping Danger Mouse save the world from the forces of evil." Penfold said, trying to break the silence. "What have you been doing lately?"

"What do you want to know?" Jennifer replied as Penfold stares at her like it was obvious. "If you must know, I spent the better part of my time with the highest member of society, talking with other wealthy women and playing croquet."

Croquet? He and Danger Mouse tried playing croquet once during one of their holidays and _both_ were terrible at it. He remembered Danger Mouse almost blowing a fuse every time the balls missed the hoops or if he didn't get the sequence right. He thought it was hilarious and he almost got yelled at by Danger Mouse for attempting to post the scene on the Internet for good laughs. After a really terrible game, both he and Danger Mouse agreed to never play croquet again as Danger Mouse pointed out that croquet is just a hard game to be played by anyone. Penfold agreed to keep the video to himself and never post it on the Internet.

"I suppose that since you have asked me a question in a some sort of desperate attempt to socialize, perhaps I should do the same with you." Jennifer said as she rolls her violet eyes with such disdain. "What do you like most about London?"

Inside Penfold's head...

"Like rude!" Penfold's Disgust replied with ... what else, disgust.

Back in the real world, Penfold didn't appreciate Jennifer calling his socialization attempts 'desperate'. That was really rude, and he couldn't help but think that Jennifer is a snob, despite her beauty. He was half-right about who was he going to marry - she's a snob whose vocabulary doesn't have the words _fun, friendship_ and _love_ in it.

Despite Jennifer's rudeness, Penfold began to think about her question. What didn't he like about London? Honestly, there isn't anything he didn't like about London so far. The people in London were far more friendly than the people in New York that he encountered so far. He loved England's history, art, science, music, literature and philosophy. He even loved the tea made in England, absolutely better than that disgusting tea he and Jennifer had to drink. He even loved the kind of tea Danger Mouse used to make every morning before going out on dangerous missions. Professor Squawkencluck and Colonel K even admitted that when Penfold first joined the British Secret Services, they thought that he was a naive coward that would only get in Danger Mouse's way when it comes to missions, but he turned out to be just as smart and brave as Danger Mouse they have ever met. Cor, he missed them so much.

"I like everything about London." Penfold replied with a smile. "There are a lot of things to do there, so much to learn, a lot of excitement, great friends, better tea in my opinion."

But Jennifer still looked uninterested, yet she continued to ask questions.

"What do you like about your job as a lowly-assistant to a secret agent?"

He hated Jennifer calling the one job he loved 'lowly'. It's like she doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself.

Nevertheless, he thought for a moment. He was good at making friends in the agency, and he sometimes likes the dangerous adventures he and Danger Mouse go to everyday in their lives, though he never shows it in public every day. But what he liked the most about his job were his closest friends.

"My friends I have the honor to work with." Penfold replied. "Especially Danger Mouse."

Jennifer seemed impressed.

"Tell me more about this Danger Mouse fellow." Jennifer said expectantly. "He sounds charming and handsome though, with a name like that."

Tell Jennifer about Danger Mouse? Maybe tell her about Danger Mouse's good qualities, something to impress this snobbish woman?

Yes. That's a great idea.

"Danger Mouse is the world's greatest secret agent," Penfold said. "So secret that even his code name has a code name."

"So he has two code names?" Jennifer interrupts Penfold. "That's dumb."

Penfold frowned at Jennifer, but continued nevertheless. "Danger Mouse speaks 34 languages fluently, even extraterrestrial ones. He's a practitioner of the ancient martial art of kung fu. He regularly saves the world from evil every day. He's also really good at making tea. Actually, he's really good at everything, minus croquet. He even conquered Mount. Everest a few hours after he was born. I tell ya, Danger Mouse is a prodigy!"

"A prodigy? Conquering Mount. Everest just after he was born?" Jennifer asked before letting out a disdainful look. "That sounds rubbish! The fact that he learns kung fu and speaks alien language fluently is also rubbish. Let me guess, he also lost an eye and had to wear that ugly black eyepatch for the rest of his life? I take back what I said about him being handsome. He's nothing but a monster in my opinion. Tell me something about Danger Mouse that isn't rubbish!"

Penfold was offended, he liked all the things Danger Mouse has done. He was a prodigy in his opinion. He even thought his eyepatch looked cool and mysterious. He felt like crying right now. And he almost did.

"Oh grow up," Jennifer scoffed. "If you're going to be my future husband, you better man up and lose the tears."

Inside Penfold's head...

"She is just the rudest woman I have ever met! Forget the fact that she's pretty!" Penfold's Disgust cried after hearing the cruel insults Jennifer said about Danger Mouse.

"Well what can we do?" Penfold's Anger roared. "Joy and Sadness are out from Headquarters after Sadness created a new core memory which Joy didn't take it well because usually he and Fear are the only ones that can create core memories so far, all the core memories are lost out there, and we're parody _**Inside Out**_ right now before Penfold could even finish the movie!"

"Let's just see what happens next." Penfold's Fear suggested as the remaining emotions see what happens next. "Looks like Jennifer's about to leave."

"Good riddance for her!" Penfold's Anger roared. "She was such a bi-"

"Oi, this is a **K+** rated fanfiction, Anger!" Penfold's Disgust yelled at Penfold's Anger before he could finish his sentence.

Back in the real world...

"This has been a lovely breakfast, Ernest." Jennifer said politely, even though Penfold could tell that she was lying.

Jennifer stood from her seat and left the garden, yet Penfold just sat there in shock and anger.

Forget the fact that he's marrying to Jennifer, no one insults his friends and all the good qualities they have.

Inside Penfold's head...

"Why is Penfold acting like this?" Penfold's Disgust asked as Penfold's Anger and Penfold's Fear look out the windows from Headquarters. All the islands in Penfold's head are shut off. "He's never acted like this before."

"What do you expect?" Penfold's Anger replied. "All the islands are down thanks to that snobbish mink we're forced to get married to!"

Penfold's Disgust looks down on the floor sadly. "Joy would know what to do."

A thought popped up in Penfold's Fear's head. "Cor, that's it! Until Joy gets back or Danger Mouse arrives to cheer Penfold up, we'll just do what Joy would do."

Penfold's Disgust lets out a sarcastic laugh." Great idea! Anger, Fear, Disgust."

He screamed. "How are we supposed to be happy?!"

"Ernest! Do come here and join your family at once!" The three emotions heard Aunt Doreen's voice cry out from inside the penthouse. "Your parents wished to speak to you!"

"How much more can we take from that old hag?" Penfold's Anger muttered.

Back in the real world, Penfold joins his family at the grand living room. I'm not even kidding! The living room is grand with rich beige paint on the walls, large glass windows that allowed anyone to see the lovely view of New York City, the velvet purple carpet covering the entire floor, a huge flat-screen TV hooked to the wall, and luxurious white leather sofas and expensive furniture carefully laid out in the entire area.

He sees his parents and his sister sitting on one of the sofas as he sits on the one across from them. He even saw Aunt Doreen sitting on one of the armchairs.

His mother, Bronwen, was a rather fine-looking woman with long, wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Despite the beautiful eyes, Bronwen wore a pair of red glasses. She wore a simple dark magenta dress sweater over a long black skirt and wore a pair of black high heels.

His father, Arthur, despite his poor health thanks to cancer, seems like an older version of Penfold, except his suit has a more brownish color than his usual blueish color.

His 17-year old sister, Bambi looked pretty much like him, except she had short brown hair stylized in a bob haircut. She wore a really large turquoise sweater, a pair of black legging and a pair of white and turquoise high-top sneakers.

Aunt Doreen scoffed at Bambi's shoes. "By the time you get married to a wealthy young man, Bambi, you are going to discard those hideous peasant shoes."

But her disdainful words towards Bambi's shoes were unnoticed by the family.

"Ernest, we've got great news." Bronwen said to Penfold happily. "Bambi's been getting top grades in high school and get this! She's been accepted to Harvard University. Isn't this great?"

"Great nothing!" Aunt Doreen yelled at Bronwen. "A woman like her has no place for universities and businesses! Only men have places there! By the time Bambi turns 18, I shall see that she gets married to a wealthy man and be a proper, decent wife. A member of the high society."

Inside Penfold's head...

"Bambi's been accepted to university?" Penfold's Anger cried in shock.

"Oh ick! What do we do?" Penfold's Disgust asked.

Penfold's Fear is shaking nervously in fear. What can the remaining emotions do?

"Uh ... er ... you!" Penfold's Fear pushes Penfold's Disgust to the controllers. "You pretend to be Joy!"

Back in the real world...

"Isn't it great that you're sister's going to do amazing things in the future?" Bronwen said to Penfold.

In Penfold's head, Penfold's Disgust wasted no time to activate the controls in disgust.

Back in the real world...

"Oh wow," Penfold replied in disgust. "That sounds fantastic."

Both his parents, Bambi and Aunt Doreen are taken back by Penfold's attitude.

In Penfold's head...

"What was that?" Penfold's Fear yelled at Penfold's Disgust. "That wasn't anything like Joy!"

Penfold's Disgust scoffed. "Cor, because I'm not Joy."

"No kidding!"

Back in the real world...

"So, how was London?" Bronwen asked Penfold.

In Penfold's head...

"Mom's probing us!" Penfold's Anger said.

"I'm done!" Penfold's Disgust cried as he pushes Penfold's Fear to the controllers. "You pretend to be Joy!"

"Ummm ..." Penfold's Fear nervously take control.

Back in the real world...

"Cor, it was fine ... I guess." Penfold replied, though he seems unsure about it. "I don't know."

In Penfold's head...

"Very smooth." Penfold's Disgust cried sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "It was _just_ like Joy."

Back in the real world...

"Ernest, be respectful to your parents, for you are a grown man!" Aunt Doreen lectured Penfold. "Having emotions like this are for the unrefined!"

In Penfold's head...

"Out of the way, you ninny!" Penfold's Anger shoved Penfold's Fear aside as he takes over the controls. "I'll be Joy!"

Back in the real world...

"London is great, alright." Penfold replied angrily.

"Ernest, is something the matter here?" Bronwen asked her son with concern, but Penfold just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ernest, I do not like this new attitude of yours!" Aunt Doreen lectured Penfold again. "Stop acting like a child and grow up already!"

In Penfold's head...

"Oi, I'll show you attitude, old hag!" Penfold's Anger could feel his anger rising up as he prepares to use the controllers.

"No, no, no! Stay happy!" Penfold's Fear tried to calm Penfold's Anger down, only to get punched aside.

Back in the real world...

"Just what is your problem?" Penfold yelled at his aunt. "Just leave me alone!"

Aunt Doreen is starting to grow tired of Penfold's attitude. "Ernest, I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from ..."

In Penfold's head...

"You want a piece of this, old hag?!" Penfold's Anger yelled even louder as he prepares to take control. "Come and get it!"

Back in the real world...

"Yeah, well ..." Penfold continued to speak angrily at his aunt. "Well ..."

In Penfold's head, Penfold's Anger have already taken control as flames burst out from his head.

Back in the real world...

"Just shut up!" Penfold yelled at Aunt Doreen which shocked the entire family.

Aunt Doreen had had enough of Penfold's attitude. "That's it, Ernest! Go to your room!"

At first, it seems that Penfold was shocked, but went straight to his room nevertheless in anger. His parents, Bambi and Aunt Doreen just stood there in shock.

Penfold _never_ acted like this before. Just what is wrong with him? What caused him to finally snap?

"I need some fresh air." Aunt Doreen said as she leaves the living room, but not before looking at Arthur. "I am getting too old to be dealing with this childish nonsense. By the time I get back, I want Bambi to turn down the offer to university and go find a suitable husband, if you know what's best for her, brother dear."

The parents said nothing as Aunt Doreen left.

"Is my sister gone?" Arthur asked one of the servants.

"She's out of the penthouse and is getting into a limousine, sir." One of the servants, a familiar-looking male raccoon with golden-brown eyes replied. "Probably going to one of those fancy malls or something."

Arthur jumps up from the couch. "YES! It's about time someone told my sister off!"

Bronwen looks at her husband. "Seriously? You're okay with our son yelling at Doreen, not that I'm fond of her to begin with? Penfold _never_ acted like this before. Shouldn't we go see what's wrong with him?"

"Later, Bronwen." Arthur replied. "Doreen got what she deserved, even though it could've been longer. And I'm _not_ going to make Bambi turn down the offer to go to Harvard University. End of discussion."


	7. His Depression, Her Desperation

Penfold laid in his old bed after being sent to his room by Aunt Doreen earlier. He replaced his outfit with a simple loose shirt and track pants. He didn't feel like doing anything, or talk to anyone.

He just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything.

Forget his friends that missed him.

Forget his family in which more than half of them cared about him.

Forget the dumb wedding his aunt arranged for him.

Forget Jennifer who was nothing but a snob to him.

He didn't hear Bambi quietly opening the door.

"Hey, big brother." Bambi tried to talk to her older brother as she approaches him. "So uh ... things got a little out of hand back there, and Dad seemed happy that you told Aunt Doreen off for once. She deserved it anyway. Wanna talk about it?"

She didn't get any answer from Penfold.

"Come on, where's my happy brother?" Bambi tried reaching out for her brother.

She tried making silly monkey noises. "Come on, where's my silly big monkey? The one I used to play with as a kid?"

Inside Penfold's head...

"Whoa, she's trying to start up Goofball Island!" Penfold's Anger cried as Penfold's Fear runs to the window.

Penfold's Goofball Island didn't start up. It remained lifeless as Penfold's Joy and Sadness tried walking over the line connected to Headquarters with Penfold's Joy having to carry the core memories.

Back in the real world, Penfold give his sister a disapproving look before turning away from her.

Back inside Penfold's head, Goofball Island began to shake. Penfold's Joy is having troubles balancing himself when he soon realizes that Goofball Island is about to crumble and the line connecting to Headquarters began to break.

He and Penfold's Sadness wasted no time to get out of Goofball Island before it was completely destroyed. And if they didn't make it out of the island in time, they would end up falling into the memory dump and be forgotten forever. He and Penfold's Sadness could only watch as Goofball Island falls into the memory dump.

All the memories of Penfold being a happy goofball with his friends and family are slowly fading away.

There's nothing the two emotions can do to bring them back.

Back in the real world, Bambi had sadly given up on trying to cheer Penfold up.

"I get it. You need some alone time." Bambi said sadly as she leaves the room.

Penfold could hear his sister mutter something. "I'd wish this stupid wedding had never happened. You were much happier back in London."

Inside Penfold's head...

"We have a major problem here." Penfold's Disgust cried.

"Oh Joy! Where are you?" Penfold's Fear cried.

Back in the real world, all Penfold wanted to do now is sleep.

()()()()()

"How was the breakfast date with your future husband, Natasha?" one of the two male voices cried from next door.

Danger Mouse has spent most of the morning (other than getting a call from Penfold to be his best man at the wedding on Friday) eavesdropping on the room next door, listening to two of the three mysterious voices scheming on what to do next to hurt Penfold and get the family fortune.

Professor Squawkencluck had already left the hotel to buy a new wardrobe that should impress the Penfold family, especially his nagging Aunt Doreen. He had warned the professor that he had met Penfold's parents a few times in the past and found out that his parents are nowhere near as snobbish and overbearing as Aunt Doreen.

"Ugh! What a day!?" A female voice cried in disgust. Probably Natasha's. "I don't know how long I have to pretend to be Jennifer Brown!"

Hang on! So the woman Penfold is going to marry is an impostor? The real Jennifer Brown has been kidnapped and Colonel K didn't inform him about that? Didn't General E Normous inform Jeopardy Mouse about this earlier since this is happening in America? Why didn't she rescue the real Jennifer Brown sooner rather than make failed attempts to win back her ex-boyfriend?

"Is something the matter?" A male voice cried again.

"That little twerp I have to marry is nothing but a wimp!"

Penfold may have his moments every now and them, but Danger Mouse _hated_ it when people call Penfold a wimp.

"You said your Aunt Doreen would turn him into a perfect, emotionless gentleman! Make him a real man!"

"She's working on it, Natasha. We just have to be patient about it." He's half-convinced that Aunt Doreen is behind all of this. He knew that Aunt Doreen don't approve of Penfold's choice of friends in the past, but if that's true, if Aunt Doreen is somehow involved in this, he may never forgive her for trying to hurt one of his best friends.

"Better do it fast. I'm telling you, that raccoon servant back at the penthouse is on to something." He heard Natasha speak again.

"The pianist we hired for the wedding?" He heard the male's voice ask Natasha.

This sounds new.

"Yeah, he's been giving me glares all day, as if he could tell I'm a fake, not to mention that some of the stuff in the penthouse seem to have gone missing whenever he's in the I have to admit, he is quite a handsome fellow."

A raccoon pianist who is also trying to figure out what is going on while robbing the crooks of the stolen fortune?

Is it possible that Sly Cooper's involved in this, wanting to stop the crooks from hurting Penfold and the family as much as he does?

"We're not too sure about what his true motives are," The male's voice replied. "But he isn't the only one who is on to something."

He felt his heart beating faster than usual. Could it be ...?

"Does the name 'Danger Mouse' ring a bell or something?"

Good grief! He's doomed once they find him.

"Come to think of it, yes." He heard Natasha speak again. "I remember my husband-to-be telling me about a friend of his back in London called Danger Mouse. Said he was the world's greatest secret agent that spoke 34 languages, even alien ones and conquered Mt. Everest just after he was born. Like oh my god! That sounds rubbish."

How dare Natasha insult him like that?! He wanted to go into the other room and strangle that horrible woman till her pretty face turned blue, but that would result in him exposing himself to the crooks and he doesn't want to know what might happen to him if he did get caught. Instead, he continues to listen.

"From the information you have given me, Natasha," he heard the male's voice speak again. "I'm afraid that Penfold's one-eyed best man of the wedding and the British agent that you've mention earlier just might be one and the same. It's really a shame as to what will happen to Danger Mouse if he knows too much about our plan. However, I'm only saying that because I think his eyepatch might be a dead giveaway to the fact that he suspects something, though I'm not too sure about that just yet."

He heard the same muffling noise being made from the other room. Now convinced that the person making the muffling noises wasn't Penfold but rather the _real_ Jennifer Brown, he continues to listen.

"What shall we do with the _real_ Jennifer Brown?" Natasha's voice spoke again.

"She'll be sharing the same fate with Danger Mouse once we're through with him." The male's voice replied. "For now, Conway will just have to relocate her before any staff member checks into our hotel room without our consent."

"Like great plan, genius!" He heard Natasha making a sarcastic remark. "But even if we get rid of them two, that raccoon pianist would still probably tell everyone about our scheme and we'll go to prison! Now what?"

"Like I said, Natasha. We don't know what his true motives are." The male's voice replied. "Let's just worry about Danger Mouse's motives for now."

The noise eventually died down as Danger Mouse is left alone in the hotel room to think. If he played his cards right, he'll have to lay low for a while and not attract any attention, thus the crooks next door won't see him as a potential threat to their plan.

Somehow, he'll have to get the real Jennifer Brown out of this mess before the crooks try to hurt her. If Jeopardy Mouse isn't ordered by her boss to rescue Jennifer Brown, he'll have to do the job on his own.

He can't just waltz his way into the room next door and get Jennifer out of there. What if the two crooks are still there? What if they have already left and Conway enters the room shortly after, preparing to move Jennifer to another location where no one would ever find her?

If he were Sly Cooper either looking for clues or eavesdropping on the crooks' conversations, what route should he take to get to the room next door, undetected?

The windows!

Opening the window, despite his injured left hand, Danger Mouse was about to grab hold onto the ledge and make his way into the room on his right, but stopped when he saw something.

He saw a male raccoon climbing up to the room he was going to go to. The raccoon wore a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, a blue cap and a black mask. Around his waist, the raccoon wore a belt in which the buckle is shaped in the form of a familiar symbol.

"Sly Cooper?" Danger Mouse asked the raccoon who stops himself from climbing with his brown staff ending in a golden hook.

"Danger Mouse?" the raccoon, Sly Cooper replied in confusion.

"You're also eavesdropping on the crooks next door to me?" Danger Mouse asked in which Sly Cooper nodded in respond.

"You too?" Sly Cooper asked in which Danger Mouse also nodded in respond.

"Were you that raccoon pianist the crooks were talking about earlier?"

"Yep. Were you the one-eyed British mouse that's going to be Ernest Penfold's best man at his wedding?"

"Yep."

The two individuals remained silent for a moment.

"I won't tell Inspector Fox about this if you won't tell Colonel K about this." Danger Mouse said.

Sly nodded.

"Deal."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown New York, Professor Squawkencluck is searching for the right store to buy a new set of wardrobe to impress Penfold's family, including the snobbish Aunt Doreen.

She eventually found one - _**High Society Parlor.**_ Yes! _**High Society Parlor,**_ the store that sells many fine clothes and accessories for the super wealthy. The store where unsophisticated women went from rags to riches like Cinderella within minutes! The store where prices are unusually high, far too expensive for commoners like Squawkencluck to afford.

Despite the high prices, Professor Squawkencluck is willing to buy fine clothes to impress Penfold's family.

The interior inside the store is exactly what she had expected from a luxurious store. A store fit for the high society only. Very elegant, very clean, very high-class.

Whoever did the interior of the store must have been a successful yet very creative architect. All the fine clothes and accessories are carefully laid out throughout the store in an organized manner.

She sees a few female staff members organizing the place as Professor Squawkencluck enters the store. When she did, she didn't notice the staff members giving her disdainful glares when they took notice of her appearance and her commoner manners.

"May I help you?" One of the staff members, a female duck asked Professor Squawkencluck.

"Just checking things out." Professor Squawkencluck replied.

The female duck continued to ask the professor. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Uh, yeah." Professor Squawkencluck replied. "Something to impress my friend's wealthy family for his wedding on Friday."

"Yes." the female duck replied, still keeping her unimpressed look on her face.

Professor Squawkencluck continues to look around until she notices a turquoise Lula long-sleeve wrap dress that comes with a V-neck collar. "How much is this dress?"

The female duck lets out a smirk. "I don't think this will fit you."

Professor Squakwencluck didn't like the female duck's attitude. "I didn't ask if it would fit, I asked how much it was."

The female duck turns to another female staff member, a female brown mink who is busy organizing the accessories. "How much is the dress, Veronica?"

"It's very expensive, Julie." The female mink, Veronica replied to the female duck, Julie.

"It's very expensive." Julie replied coldly to Professor Squakwencluck.

Professor Squawkencluck sighed. This is getting nowhere.

"Look, I got money to spend in here." Professor Squawkencluck said.

"I don't think we have anything for you." Julie replied coldly. "It's obvious that you're in the wrong place."

Inside Professor Squawkencluck's head...

"Who does that duck think she is?" Professor Squawkencluck's Disgust cried in disgust. "We're just here to buy something, and yet we're being harassed by those snobs!"

"I could just disintegrate them to smithereens right about now!" Professor Squawkencluck's Anger roared.

"No, we need to calm down and not attract any unwanted attention." Professor Squawkencluck's Joy replied.

Back in the real world ...

"Please leave." Veronica told Professor Squawkencluck in disgust.

Professor Squawkencluck looked hurt for a moment. She was just minding her own business, looking for something to buy, but the workers at the store did nothing but be disrespectful to her as if she was a disgusting peasant in rags. She now knew how Cinderella felt when her stepmother and stepsisters treated her like crap.

She left the store, much to Veronica and Julie's satisfaction.

It's off to another store that can sell fine clothes to anyone below the high-class.


	8. His Frustration At Kingdom Hearts

"Is Conway still in the hotel room?"

Sly takes a peek inside the crooks room. No one is there.

"All's quiet in there." Sly replied. "It looks like Conway didn't show up at all."

Danger Mouse was just about to crawl out from the window and go to the window next to him, but the pain occurred on his left wrist. He hissed before retreating back inside.

"What happened to your hand?" Sly asked Danger Mouse.

"Fell of the roof." Danger Mouse replied as he feels his wrist. "Chapter 3 had more explanation to this."

"Noted." Sly carefully opens the window. "Look, I'm gonna go in and get the real Jennifer and take her somewhere safe before the crooks find out and until the wedding's over. After that, if Conway shows up, I'm going to ask him questions about this whole scene before his friends return."

"Will torture be involved?" Danger Mouse asked.

"Depends on the question." Sly replied as he pulls out a ray gun. "Just to keep things safe for now, a friend of mine built me a gadget earlier that erases Conway's memories of me asking him questions when this is done. Our secret's safe for now."

Danger Mouse stops him. "Do me a favor and ask Conway if whether or not Penfold's Aunt Doreen is involved in this scheme."

Sly had no idea what the agent is asking him to do, but agreed to do it nevertheless. "Send me a friend request on SpamChops, and you've got yourself a deal."

Danger Mouse wasted no time to log on to SpamChops through his iPatch and quickly send a friend request to Sly Cooper's profile. "Done."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the Penfold penthouse, Alexander waltz his way into the garden where Aunt Doreen is looking at the view of New York. She had just got back from shopping.

"I tell you, Alexander. Too much noise in one city." Aunt Doreen ranted. "You'd think we live in a farm and be disgusting peasants working day and night taking care of disgusting animals just to find peace and quiet?"

"That's the price for being a sophisticated member of the high society." Alexander replied casually. "How is the groom-to-be?"

"Had a childish meltdown earlier after Jennifer left the penthouse. I sent him to his room to think about what he had done." Aunt Doreen replied. "Tell me, Alexander. Am I raising a sophisticated gentleman or a selfish little brat that wants attention?"

"Ernest has the potential of being a perfect gentleman, my dear aunt." Alexander replied. "He just needs ... some _guidance."_

"What Ernest _really_ needs is some tough discipline. Someone to tell him that it's high time he grows up and be a proud member of the high society whether he likes it or not." Aunt Doreen said as she bangs her fist onto the balcony. "I am sensing that his childish emotions and his commoner friends are pulling him back from being the perfect gentleman that I want him to be."

"Then you haven't heard the rumor that Ernest's friends are planning to ... _kidnap_ him at any chance they've got?"

"What? Kidnap Ernest and take him back to London against his will? Not on my watch!" Aunt Doreen shrieked in fury. "I'd rather have his friends be murdered by some lowdown criminal than having to share the same room with those peasants on the day of Ernest's wedding!"

"I was thinking the same thing." Alexander smiled deviously as he exits the garden.

"Let's just hope that our wish comes true by Friday."

()()()()()

Penfold finally woke up from what seems like a really long nap. Within nothing else to do, and not having be arranged to spend more time with his future wife by Aunt Doreen, he decided to try playing his old video games, grateful that Aunt Doreen didn't try to confiscate them when they came to America.

He turns on the TV in his room and his old Playstation 2 console, preparing to play _**Kingdom Hearts 2**_ ** _._**

He haven't played that game for years. The last time he played it, he was near the end of the game. All he needed to do is finish the final boss level and beat the game.

It should be as easy as playing _**Giraffe Warriors,**_ right?

Inside Penfold's head...

"Oh crumbs." Penfold's Disgust cried in fear as he looks at the islands that were shut down. "If Penfold tries to use Game Island, it's going down."

"Which is why I've recalled every video game memory I can find." Penfold's Fear replied as he places a group of yellow memories orbs carefully on the ground near the circular tray.

Headquarters was a mess with several yellow memory orbs lying around carelessly on the floor due to Penfold's Fear having to find those with memories of Penfold playing video games.

Penfold's Fear smiled smugly as he examines one of the orbs. "One of these has got to work to replace the core memory."

"He's about to do the final boss!" Penfold's Anger cried out.

"Hurry!" Penfold's Disgust cried.

Penfold had no time to find the appropriate orb to use for the final boss of **_Kingdom Hearts_** , so he shoves one of the orb onto one of the slots of the circular tray and let it do its job, then looks out from Headquarters and sees Penfold's Game Island starting up.

"Yes! We did it gang!" Penfold's Fear cried in joy. "It's working!"

No sooner had Penfold's Fear said that, the tray ended up rejecting the memory which ejects it straight into Penfold's Anger's face, thus Game Island shuts down completely.

"Oh ick!" Penfold's Fear cried in sadness.

Back in the real world, Penfold had just made it to the final _final_ boss of the game. Defeat Xemnas and he'll finally beat the game.

Inside Penfold's head...

"We're about to defeat Xemnas." Penfold's Disgust cried to the other emotions.

Penfold's Fear wasted no time to shove any yellow memory orbs he can find onto the tray, but every time the tray rejects the memory orbs because they're not core memories.

Penfold's Disgust and Anger had to hide behind the couch to avoid getting bombarded by shooting orbs every time the tray ejects them from the slots.

Penfold's Fear then gets the idea of putting the memory orbs into the tray and then force them to stay in the slots. He thought it would work, but the tray said otherwise.

The circular tray decided to spin itself around to eject both Penfold's Fear and the orbs off of it. Penfold's Fear was the first to get ejected as he slams into the windows. It's a good think it's unbreakable. One of the orbs get lodged into his mouth before two more hit his eyes. Another orb hits Penfold's Fear hard into the guts, causing the orbs on the eyes and mouth to fall off from him as he slowly falls onto the floor with Penfold's Anger and Disgust watching from behind the couch.

"It's like we don't learn anything." Penfold's Disgust muttered under his breath.

Back in the real world, just as Penfold was about to give Xemnas the final blow, Xemnas did something unexpected to Penfold's character which causes his HP to drop down to zero dramatically, thus receiving a GAME OVER.

Inside Penfold's head...

"THAT'S IT!" Penfold's Anger roared after Xemnas kills Penfold's character in the game.

Penfold's Disgust watched as Penfold's Anger is about to take over the controls. Penfold's Fear sees this and tries to stop Penfold's Anger from blowing a fuse while taking over the controls.

"No, no, no! Breathe!" Penfold's Fear cried. "Find your happy place!"

Not wanting to hear another word from Penfold's Fear, Penfold's Anger grabs the latter by the neck and slams his face onto the active controllers, with Penfold's Disgust watching by. Penfold's Fear falls unconscious right after Penfold's Anger blew a fuse while at the controllers.

Back in the real world, Penfold angrily throws the controllers onto the TV before turning the latter off and retreating back to bed.

Inside Penfold's head, Penfold's Game Island began to shake as it starts to crumble, the line to Headquarters break, and slowly falls into the memory dump, sharing the same fate as Goofball Island.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Danger Mouse doesn't like the idea of invading Penfold's family history on both the internet and the old family records he found at the library, but if he's going to save Penfold from getting hurt by either Aunt Doreen or the mystery relative bent on stealing the fortune, than by god, he's going to do it.

Last thing he heard from Sly, he had already sent the real Jennifer Brown to the police station where she'll be safe. After that, he hadn't heard any more news from the thief.

So here he was, at one part of the library, looking for a book on wealthy families. Something he could use to find the answers he was desperately looking her. He could've used the internet as it was faster, but something tells him that he shouldn't believe everything he reads from the internet.

But then he just remembered something. If the Penfolds are rich, couldn't they afford a private library instead of having their family history be placed in public library for everyone to read?

It's about high time, he pays a visit to the Penfold penthouse.


	9. Her Success, DM Knows The Truth

He never felt nervous before in his entire life.

Not since he paid a visit to an ancient monk, a Himalayan jumping spider, in the Himalayas when he was 16 years old.

And having to control his fear of spiders when the world is being attacked by a giant spider hardly counts.

What he said about meeting Penfold's parents a few times before when Professor Squawkencluck went out to buy a new wardrobe is true. He had met Penfold's parents in the past, and he might've already met Bambi at least a few times. Unlike Aunt Doreen, Penfold's parents and sister are really nice people.

They didn't care if he wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

They didn't care if he didn't come from a wealthy family like Aunt Doreen wanted.

They didn't care if he's allowed to express his emotions freely.

So why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden?

And why was Professor Squawkencluck so desperate to impress the family by buying expensive clothes?

Because Aunt Doreen is at the penthouse this time. Probably torturing Penfold to death by forcing him to use proper manners and etiquette and becoming another snobby, emotionless member of the high society. Just like that one episode of _**Star vs. the Forces of Evil,**_ a recently new cartoon Penfold has been watching lately, where the main characters, Princess Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz went to the infamous St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses that turns free-spirited princesses like Star into another one of those proper, snobby, emotionless princesses that the royal bloodlines could count on. Being nothing more than a living tool to further one's family's lineage who is expected to speak and do as little as possible.

He hated the fact that there are people out there who use innocent children as nothing more than obedient pawns in their diabolical schemes. And when they have served their purposes, they'll be cast aside like garbage and left for dead.

Danger Mouse mentally made comparisons between the show and Penfold's situation. Aunt Doreen is Miss Heinous, the cruel and ruthless headmistress of the reform school. Penfold is Princess Pony Head, minus the bad attitude. And Danger Mouse is Star Butterfly while Professor Squawkencluck is Marco. In an attempt to rescue Penfold before it's too late.

In the past, whenever Danger Mouse comes to America to visit Penfold when they were younger (despite the 5-year gap between them), Aunt Doreen is never seen in the penthouse. He never saw the snobbish, nagging, overbearing aunt he knew of her now than when he was a teenager. He met Aunt Doreen only once when he and Penfold decided to go to New York (Colonel K's choice) for a holiday, to take some time off from work, though in the end, they have to stop Greenback from stealing the Statue of Liberty, all while teaming up with Jeopardy Mouse again.

His first meeting with Aunt Doreen was anything but pleasant.

She insulted his job by telling him to get a 'real' job than 'playing those silly secret agent games'.

Actually, it wasn't just him who was a victim of Aunt Doreen's insults. Jeopardy Mouse, unfortunately, was also the victim of Aunt Doreen's insult. She also insulted Jeopardy Mouse's job by telling her to 'stop working on a man's job, go find a husband and settle down for this was the woman's job to keep house and look after the children'.

Unlike Danger Mouse who kept his cool when Aunt Doreen insulted him (for Penfold's sake), Jeopardy Mouse _blew_ a fuse and nearly lost her job for attacking an innocent civilian, regardless if Aunt Doreen deserved it or not. Her temper was similar to his when he was younger, but only worse. He tried calming Jeopardy Mouse down by teaching her some of the calming techniques he learned from the Himalayan monk when he was a teenager. And it worked.

Okay, enough of talking about the past. He's at the entrance of _**Penfold Enterprises.**_ On top of the building, he could see the luxurious penthouse that belongs to Penfold's parents.

He knew Aunt Doreen wouldn't let him nor Professor Squawkencluck see Penfold, or step foot into the penthouse, so he had an idea as he grabs a fedora, a black vest and a white scarf.

As he enters the building, he couldn't help but notice how _luxurious_ the interior design looked. There were red, marbled columns all over the main lobby, all lined up towards the reception at front with grand staircases in between the reception.

He sees many businessmen and businesswomen dressed in their most boring business outfits that make them look like boring lawyers that loved taking innocent souls through signed contracts like devils, and turning free-thinking children into obedient model citizens as they grew older. He swore to himself that he'll never become a boring, emotionless businessman if he should ever be dismissed from the British Secret Services one day.

"Can I help you, sir?" the receptionist, a female German Shepard asked Danger Mouse.

"I'm a student from Harvard University named Derick Mouse, and I'm assigned to do a history report on the Penfold Enterprises by one of the university professors." Danger Mouse told the receptionist. "Is if okay with you if I could check the library and find some resources there?"

"The library's at the top floor, where the Penfold penthouse is." the receptionist replied. "Take the elevator at your left and when you get to the top floor, turn right, then left, and then right, and it should be at the fifth door on your right."

"Thank you." Danger Mouse thanked the receptionist as he takes the elevator to the top floor of the building.

But not before he heard the receptionist saying, "Nice necklace you got there, Derick."

He looks down and notices the golden ankh necklace he wore around his neck. For whatever reason, he doesn't want to take it off.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Professor Squawkencluck isn't having any luck on buying a new wardrobe to impress the Penfold family from various high-class stores.

Store after store, she got snubbed and rejected by the employees, thinking that she's a dirty peasant and refused to give her customer service. When she sees a wealthy customer entering the stores she got rejected in, said customer gets better treatment from the employees just because she's wealthy and has lots of money. She could almost feel her anger rising.

What does it take for her to get an expensive wardrobe? She came from an upper-middle class family. She has money. She has enough to buy a $300 dress which is basically £199.57 in the UK.

So how come she got rejected by the snobby employees in the end?

Was it because they thought she didn't have enough money? Was it because she's not a gorgeous supermodel? Was it because she's not good enough to be wearing something nice? Was it because she came from a middle-class family? Was it because she's half-chicken and half-mole? Was it because she had a big butt?

Why?

All she wanted was to get a nice dress. Something to finally tell Aunt Doreen that she can be just as sophisticated and well-mannered as her. Something to impress Penfold's family. Something to remind them and Aunt Doreen that she is worthy of being Penfold's friend.

Maybe more than being a friend.

 _I never told him._ She thought.

After thinking too much about why she got rejected in the end, she remembered her uncle telling her something when she was younger, " _If you can't buy something, make something_."

It's off to buy some clothing supplies to make a dress. As well as a dress mannequin.

But even if she buys the fabric and supplies needed to make a dress, chances are, the dress she'll make would be too small for her, and her huge butt wouldn't even fit in the dress.

Maybe she could pay a seamstress to make a dress that can fit her.

So she stops by a nearby seamstress shop, _**Olga's Dream Dress,**_ and enters the shop.

 _Let's just hope the people that worked there don't reject me._ She thought nervously.

The interior inside the shop is not the same as the one in **_High Society Parlor,_** the first where she first got rejected from. It's nice, but not too luxurious.

She sees the creative clothing designs that were currently on display. She had to admit, the people working at the shop had talent.

"Welcome to _**Olga's Dream Dress.**_ " The manager of the shop, a female collie greeted Professor Squawkencluck with a friendly attitude. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah." Professor Squawkencluck replied nervously. "I'd like a dress that would impress my friend's wealthy family for his wedding this Friday."

"Say no more." The manager replied as she grabs a measuring tape to measure Professor Squawkencluck. "Hmm... 5 foot 4 inches... 24 inch waist... I'll see what I can do from here."

Professor Squawkencluck didn't say anything as the manager went to the counter and began typing things on the computer.

"Would it be okay with you if you could be the model while we make the dress for you?" The manager asked Professor Squawkencluck. "I don't mean to offend you, but you do have a big butt."

"I get that all the time." Professor Squawkencluck chuckled. "And yes, I'm okay with being the model."

"And you want to pick the designs for the dress?"

"Yes."

The manager continues typing on the computer. "So your total is $60. How would you like to pay for it?"

"What are my options?" Professor Squawkencluck asked.

"A) Credit Card, B) Cash, or C) Sneak out when workers aren't looking." The manager replied.

"I'll take B." Professor Squawkencluck replied as she paid the manager $60 in cash.

The manager smiled as she puts the money in the cashier. "Very wise decision. Most people, mainly the wealthy and snobbish folks, would rather use credit cards as this was easier to pay than cash, but in the end, they're the ones who's on debt, not us common folks because we use our money wisely."

Professor Squawkencluck couldn't help but chuckle at this as she goes to the other room with the manager to make the perfect dress. She couldn't help but admire how neat and well organized the room is. Lots of fabrics stacked onto shelves. Tools carefully placed on the table to avoid injury. Several dress models stored on one side of the room, and she even saw a few female workers busy working on other dresses.

"What color would you like on your dress?" One of the workers, a Siamese cat asked Professor Squawkencluck.

"Amber yellow." Professor Squawkencluck replied as the Siamese cat pulled you a roll of amber yellow fabric.

"What kind of neckline would you like for your dress?" another worker, a beige mouse asked Professor Squawkencluck as she shows her an illustrated list of different neckline types.

"The straight across neckline." Professor Squawkencluck replied as the beige mouse looks at the dress customization program on the computer and selects the straight across neckline icon as an options.

"Type of skirt?" The beige mouse asked again as she showed the professor an illustrated list of different skirt designs.

"Tulip." the professor replied as the beige mouse selects the tulip skirt icon on the computer. Then she showed the professor an illustrated list of different sleeve types. "Type of sleeves you want on your dress or none at all?"

"None at all." The professor replied as the beige mouse selects the no-sleeves icon on the computer.

The beige mouse motions Professor Squawkencluck to see the customized dress on the computer, and the latter really liked it. On the computer it shows an amber yellow dress with a straight across necktie and a tulip skirt with a decent length.

"That'll do nicely." Professor Squawkencluck said, giving the workers a sense of approval.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Danger Mouse had reached the top floor of **_Penfold Enterprises._** Remembering what the receptionist had told him when looking for the library, he took a right turn, then left when he reached the end, then right again, and then find the fifth door on his right.

Upon entering the library, Danger Mouse swore that the Beast's library from _**Beauty and the Beast**_ pales in comparison to this one. The grand bookshelves, made out of rich elm wood, coated with clear wood varnish to give the shelves a smooth, silk feel when touched by others, stood tall and mighty that upon reaching the ceilings, create spiral arches all over the room. He sees many books stacked onto shelves in a well organized manner. He also sees many expensive furniture all over the library.

Now's not the time to marvel the interior of the library. There's a book on the wealthy Penfold family he needed to look for.

 _If I were a book of an important wealthy family, where would I be?_ Danger Mouse thought as he searches further in the library to look for the one book, having discarding the vest, scarf and fedora in the process.

He swore he heard an angelic choir when a some sort of heavenly light shone on a Roman pedestal on his left, in front of a grand window with thick, velvet curtains tied to each end of the window. On top of the Roman pedestal is a wooden book stand and on the wooden book stand is the one book he's been looking for.

It was a fairly large book, to say the least. With a thick pine green hardcover with golden borders on both the front and back covers of the book, and at the center of the book were the words _**T**_ _ **he Book of Penfolds**_ written in golden text.

He knew it felt wrong to read someone else's privacy, even if it is in the form of a book.

But he needs answers.

Something to save Penfold from getting hurt by someone in the family bent on stealing the fortune.

Opening the book, he saw several pages that talks about each member of the family, especially Penfold himself. However, one page caught his attention. It was the page on Penfold's father.

 _Arthur Wigglesworth Penfold_

 _Spouse(s): Bronwen Merionedd Ysptty Ystwyth Penfold (nee O'Herlihy)_

 _Children: Ernest Wilbraham Keith Benedict Penfold (son) & Bambi Marilyn Ariel Penfold (daughter)_

 _Relatives: Doreen Tremaine Penfold (sister), Eleanor McCartney Penfold (sister), Jodi Lynn Penfold (sister)_

 _Arthur is the only son of Peter Lennon Penfold and Wendy Starr Montana Penfold who was well educated in many private schools along with his younger sisters._

 _After he graduated from Harvard University in a Business course with flying colors, his father, Peter made Arthur his successor to the Penfold Enterprises, which bring joy to the Penfold family._

 _Unfortunately, not everyone in the Penfold family are happy to hear that Arthur will take over the empire._

 _One notable member of the family, Eric Cassius Nero Penfold, Arthur's second cousin believed that he should inherit the empire instead of Arthur._

That could be some sort of clue. Danger Mouse turns the pages to find a page on Arthur Penfold's second cousin, Eric Penfold. He found it and the page shows him a hamster who was tall and lean with brown eyes and black hair slicked back with hair gel, and is seen wearing a charming smile. He knew that underneath that charming smile, he sees the twisted smile of the devil.

 _Eric Cassius Nero Penfold_

 _Spouse(s): Jessica Caligula Gertrude Penfold (nee Winston)_

 _Children: Alexander Claudius Penfold_

 _Relatives: Brutus Casca Penfold (brother), Calpurnia Julia Penfold (sister)_

 _Eric was also well educated in many private schools like Arthur and his sisters. Unfortunately for him, there have been records stating that Eric has been rejected from many universities, including Harvard, due to bad luck._

 _When he heard the news that Arthur is going to take over the empire, Eric was beyond furious and believed that he should take over the empire instead of Arthur as he had more business experience than Arthur did, causing Arthur's father to put both Arthur and Eric to the test to see who is more worthy of taking over the empire. Each will have one month of running the Penfold Enterprises. After one month, the results will decide on who is more worthy._

 _Studies have shown that several workers were emotionally, physically, verbally and sexually abused, as well as some severely injured or dead while under Eric's management. Because of this, Eric was not worthy of taking over the empire, and was sentenced to spend six months in jail._

 _There have been several records revealing that Eric had tried to murder Arthur in hopes of taking over the empire after six months in jail. Some records reveal that Eric had enlisted the help from his wife, Jessica Penfold and many other crooks to help him murder Arthur._

 _The most infamous record was that he tried to kill both Arthur and his fiancee, Bronwen O'Herlihy on the day of their wedding by placing poison onto their wines. Luckily for Arthur and Bronwen, a pianist hired for the wedding had noticed the poison in their wines and warned the family about it before it's too late._

He stood there in pure shock. Arthur's second cousin was responsible for abusing workers, injuring them and killing them, yet he believed that he is more worthy of taking over the empire than Penfold's father does.

This is vaguely similar to _**Hamlet.**_ The younger brother wants his older brother dead so that he can become king.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Professor Squawkencluck had just left _**Olga's Dream Dress**_ with the auburn yellow dress made for her for the wedding on Friday, plus an additional dress she would like to wear when it comes to visiting Penfold's family.

Wearing a lilac V-shaped dress with a high-neck neckline, puffy lantern sleeves and with the end of the dress reaching past her knees, complete with a purple cartwheel hat, Professor Squawkencluck have never felt happier than before in here life as she strolls through the busy streets.

She stops at her destination - **_High Society Parlor._** Yes! _**High Society Parlor,**_ the same store that snubbed the professor back in chapter 7.

With a smile on her face, Professor Squawkencluck enters the store, seeing Julie and Veronica working as usual.

"Can I help you?" Julie asked Professor Squawkencluck politely, having seen the fine clothes the professor is wearing.

"No thank you." Professor Squawkencluck replied as she approaches Veronica putting the accessories on display. "Hi."

"Hello." Veronica greeted the professor politely.

"Do you remember me?" Professor Squawkencluck asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Veronica replied sadly.

"I was in here a few hours ago." Professor Squawkencluck answered. "You wouldn't wait on me."

"Oh." was all Veronica could reply, realizing that she was the unruly peasant she had snubbed earlier.

"You work on commissions, right?"

"Uh, yes." Veronica replied.

"Big mistake! Big huge mistake!" Professor Squawkencluck shouted before leaving the store and leaving Veronica in pure shock. "I have to get ready for the wedding now."

()()()()()

"What do you mean the real Jennifer Brown got away?" a male voice cried.

Danger Mouse is now listening to the conversation between two men he heard at the hotel earlier. It's coming from behind the shelf on his right.

"I don't know, sir. All I know is that she's gone by the time I went to the hotel room." another male voice cried, definitely Conway's. "My mind's been a blur lately."

"Never mind that!" the first male voice roared. "The wedding's just two days away. We still have to make sure that everything's going according to plan by Friday."

Danger Mouse took the time to carefully move a few books out of the way to get a better look. He saw a tall, muscular white mink with shoulder-length auburn hair tied in a ponytail and unfriendly brown eyes. The mink wore a light maroon suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Danger Mouse made a conclusion that the mink must be Conway.

"What's going to happen on Friday?" Conway asked again.

"You don't need to worry about Friday, Conway." the male voice replied evilly.

Danger Mouse's good eye continued to scan the scene and it seems that he is finally able to see the mystery relative for the first time.

He was a tall and lean hamster with piercing emerald eyes and blonde hair slicked back with hair gel. Cleanly shaven, he wore a white evening suit with a black rose pinned on the left side of his chest.

"I can assure you that I've got everything under control, or my name isn't Alexander Claudius Penfold." The lean hamster continued.

Danger Mouse couldn't believe what he had seen, and heard. It seems that history is repeating itself.

Penfold is in deep trouble by Friday.

He had to do something.

But before he could do that, he accidentally bumped into the Roman pedestal.

 _Good grief!_ Danger Mouse thought in alarm.

"Do you hear that?" He heard Alexander's voice cry.

Danger Mouse froze at the spot, hoping that Alexander and Conway aren't aware that he's here.

"Do you think someone's spying on us?" Conway's voice asked.

"Less talking, more searching!" Alexander's voice roared as Danger Mouse heard footsteps coming closer.

Thinking quickly, Danger Mouse hid behind the thick, velvet curtains, just in time for Alexander and Conway to enter the scene.

"Do you think someone's been here, looking for something from that book?" Conway asked Alexander as he looks at the opened book at the book stand.

Alexander narrowed his eyes at the page the book was opened to - the page on his father, and then notices the discarded fedora, scarf and vest on the floor. "Something tells me that a certain Danger Mouse was in this library not too long ago, disguised as a college student from Harvard, getting closer to finding out our plans."

Alexander scans the area again. "He thinks he can hide himself from me that easily, and when we're not even looking, he'll slip his way out of the library and try to warn my dear cousin Ernest about it."

Alexander and Conway each put on gas masks as Alexander walks up to the controllers on the wall next to the entrance of the library and pressed a purple button. "I don't know where he is right now, but I hope he doesn't mind me giving the library some fresh odor."

Thinking that Alexander and Conway have already left the library, Danger Mouse slips out from his hiding place. As soon as he did that, he heard the sound of metal doors concealing all the windows in the library shut, preventing him from trying to escape through the windows. There's something pumping through the air vents in the library, and his nose starts picking up an unexpected scent.

It smells vaguely familiar. Almost like ... knockout gas!

Already he had breathe the knockout gas as he tries to keep himself awake, but it seems that the world is spinning around him in circles, and he's starting to feel a little lightheaded all of a sudden. He tries to keep his balance as he leans onto the Roman pedestal, but he still feels lightheaded, as if he's slowly losing his strength to stay standing any longer. He coughs a few time before falling into the floor, slipping into unconsciousness.

The gas clears up as Alexander and Conway tower over Danger Mouse's unconscious body while removing their masks.

Conway had a bored expression, but Alexander lets out a charismatic, yet twisted smile.


	10. His Nightmare, Is This A Good Idea?

_**Note: This chapter is entirely filled with more Inside Out references, focusing on Penfold's mind. Also, this chapter is BEGGING me to do the movie's dream sequence, and the idea-of-running-away sequence.**_

 _ **Call it a filler chapter or something, but even if it is just a filler chapter, it's still a bit important to the story.**_

 _ **Sorry for the crappy chapter. This was done way past midnight (where I'm from).**_

* * *

Penfold finally leaves the room where -

"Hold it! Hold it!" Baron Greenback's voice cried. "Stop for a moment!"

*sigh* What is it that you want, Greenback? I'm in the middle of narrating this exciting chapter.

"This is a Danger Mouse fanfiction, right?" Baron Greenback asked.

Yes.

"And I'm the main villain of the series, right?"

Yes. What are you trying to say here?

"Shouldn't _I_ be the main villain of this fanfic, or at least have a couple of scenes here?!" Baron Greenback shouted at the narrator.

But Greenback, I mentioned you in the previous chapter.

"Mentioning my name in a fanfic does not count!" Baron Greenback yelled again. "I want to make an actual appearance in this!"

But didn't you already appear as a main villain in **_Shards_**?

"At the _beginning_ of the fanfic, you dolt!" Baron Greenback yelled again. "After chapter 6, that stupid, incompetent Pandaminion whose IQ is WAY below average stole my spotlight!"

Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do to give you an appearance in this fanfic.

"You better! Or else!" Baron Greenback hissed before leaving, but comes back a minute later. "By the way, I really dig the _**Inside Out**_ references."

And then Baron Greenback left for good this time.

Now where was I? Oh yes! Penfold left his room and sees that there's no one at the penthouse at the moment. It was empty.

Inside Penfold's head...

"Where did everybody go?" Penfold's Fear asked.

"Who cares?" Penfold's Anger replied. "If there's no one here, that means that old hag we're forced to call our aunt isn't here! We could use that opportunity to go see our friends at the hotel, and maybe they'll help us get our innocence back!"

"That's ... not a bad idea." Penfold's Disgust replied.

Back in the real world, Penfold was about to approach the front doors when he stopped and saw Alexander standing by the doorway, looking very smug while wearing his usual charming smile.

"About time you got up." Alexander spoke to Penfold, sending shivers up to Penfold's spines. "I was beginning to think that you've have gotten sick or something."

"I'm feeling a lot better, Alexander." Penfold replied as he tries to get past Alexander. "Could you move for just a moment? I really need to see my friends for a bit, especially Danger Mouse."

"I'm afraid you can't see him, my dear cousin." Alexander spoke with a brooding voice.

"What?"

"Allow me to explain this to you, dear cousin." Alexander circles around the shocked Penfold. "You see, I bumped into your friend earlier and he wanted me to give you a message."

"What message?" Penfold asked, not wanting to hear this.

"He told me, and I quote, that he never wants to see you again." Alexander said smugly. "Told me that you're not his friend anymore."

"Danger Mouse ... said that?" Penfold whispered sadly.

Inside Penfold's head...

"How could DM do this to us?!" Penfold's Fear cried, after hearing what Alexander had told Penfold about Danger Mouse.

Penfold's Anger could feel his anger rising as he crumbles the newspaper he's reading into a ball.

"Stay happy!" Penfold's Disgust cried at Penfold's Anger as he looks at the remaining island - Friendship Island, Honesty Island and Family Island. "We do not want to lose any more islands here, guys!"

Back in the real world...

"Where is he now?" Penfold asked Alexander.

"Went back to London, probably signing your resignation papers, and finding a new assistant who isn't useless or annoying as you." Alexander continued while smiling smugly."

Inside Penfold's head...

"Useless am I?" Penfold's Anger roared as he is about to take over the controls, much to the horror of Penfold's Disgust and Fear. "I'll show DM just how _useless_ I am!"

Penfold's Disgust notices the evil smirk on Alexander's face. "Don't you realized that Alexander probably lying to us right now?"

But Penfold's Anger ignores Penfold's Disgust.

"Wait! Let's just talks thing over with a cup of tea." Penfold's Fear tries to stop Penfold's Anger from taking control, only to be tossed aside by the latter as the latter blew a fuse.

Back in the real world, Penfold stares at Alexander angrily. "If that's how DM feels about me, then tell him that he's no longer my best man for the wedding."

Alexander smiled as he watches Penfold retreat back to his room in anger.

Inside Penfold's head, just after Friendship Island is destroyed ...

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I give this day an F!" Penfold's Disgust said.

"Cor, why don't we quit standing around and _do_ something about it?!" Penfold's Anger cried in anger as he kicks the sofa aside.

"Like what, genius?"

Before Penfold's Anger could answer, he and Penfold's Disgust sees Penfold's Fear walking up to the recall tube with a briefcase. "Like quitting! That's what I'm doing."

Penfold's Anger and Disgust could see a confident smirk formed on Penfold's Fear's face. "Sure, it's the coward's way out, but this coward's going to survive!"

Upon pressing a button with his foot, the recall tube conceals Penfold's Fear inside. It tries to suck Penfold's Fear upwards, but it did nothing, except sucking in a few memory orbs which gives Penfold's Fear many injuries before the recall tube disappears, causing the memory orbs and Penfold's Fear to fall onto the floor.

"Emotions can't quit, you ninny!" Penfold's Disgust yelled at Penfold's Fear as the latter vomits out a green memory orb. "I thought we were supposed to be keeping Penfold happy!"

"Wait a minute." Penfold's Anger spoke before running off. "Wait a minute!"

Both Penfold's Disgust and Penfold's Fear gave Penfold's Anger a confused glance when they see Penfold's Anger searching for an idea bulb from the shelves until he founds one. Both noticed Penfold's Anger letting out a chuckle upon finding an idea bulb.

"What is it?" Penfold's Fear asked as Penfold's Anger approaches the controls.

"Nothing." Penfold's Anger replied casually as he raises the idea bulb higher. "Just the best idea ever."

"What?" Penfold's Disgust asked.

"All the good core memories were made in London," Penfold's Anger continued. "Therefore, we go back to London, and make more. TA-DA!"

"Wait!" Penfold's Fear cried out. "Are you saying that we ... _run away?"_

Penfold's Anger scoffed while looking at the idea bulb in a confident manner. "I wouldn't call it running away. I'd call it the Happy Core Memory Development Program!"

Penfold's Fear gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Oi! Our life was perfect!" Penfold's Anger roared. "Until that old hag we're forced to call our aunt made us move to New Stink-York and marry that snobby rich mink!"

"But," Penfold's Fear continued. "It's so ... drastic."

"Need I remind you of how great things were there? Our room, our job, our friends." Penfold's Anger continued as he types something on the controllers.

A golden memory orb appears in Headquarters as three of the five emotions watch a memory of ... hang on! I hear jingling sound playing.

"What?" Penfold's Anger asked.

This memory orb has that song from the gum commercial last played in chapter 4!

"DID I ASK FOR THE GUM COMMERCIAL?!" Penfold's Anger roared as he casts the memory orb aside before cooling down and facing Penfold's Fear and Disgust. "Anyway, it was better. That's my point."

"Well, yeah." Penfold's Disgust seemed to agree with Penfold's Anger. "Penfold _was_ happier in London."

But Penfold's Fear doesn't seem to like the idea. "Hang on. Shouldn't we just sleep on this or something?"

Penfold's Anger chuckles sarcastically. "Fine. Let's sleep on it because oi, I'm sure jolly, fun-filled times are just around the corner!"

Back in the real world, it was now nighttime as Penfold finally falls asleep, wanting to forget about today.

()()()()()

Back at the hotel, Professor Squawkencluck had decided to call it a night. She wanted to go to sleep right away, but something's not right here.

Danger Mouse didn't come back to the hotel, yet the Mark 4 is still parked in the parking lot.

Maybe he went to see Penfold.

But even that seems a bit too late to visit him. It's 11 at night.

 _What has that idiot done now?_ Professor Squawkencluck thought as she is slowly drifting to sleep. _I hope he didn't do something that'll cost him his life._

She'll worry about that in the morning.

()()()()()

Inside Penfold's head while Penfold is asleep, Penfold's Fear is dragging a chair while holding a cup of tea towards the controllers. Since Penfold's Joy and Sadness aren't in Headquarters, Penfold's Fear has to do dream duty instead.

Right now, the screen is dark.

Meanwhile at Dream Productions in Penfold's Mind, Penfold's Joy and Sadness are sneaking inside a stage where they see the residents of Dream Productions, who all look like jellybeans, shooting a production.

Why?

Earlier on, Penfold's Joy and Saddness took the Train of Thought to get back to Headquarters, but since Penfold's asleep, the train can't run, so both, along with their new friend, an imaginary dragon named George, decided that the only way to get the train running is by waking Penfold up.

"Okay, how are we going to wake Penfold up?" Penfold's Joy asked Penfold's Sadness.

"Well, to wake someone up," Penfold's Sadness spoke. "We could scare him as usual."

"Scare him?" Penfold's Joy cried. "No, no. He's been through enough already."

"But, Joy-" Penfold's Sadness tried to speak, but Penfold's Joy cuts him off.

"Look. You may know your way around down here, but I know Penfold."

Penfold's Joy smiled. "We're gonna make him so happy, he'll wake up with exhilaration. We'll _excite_ him awake."

Penfold's Sadness frowned. "But that's never happened before, unless we're in the middle of sharing a kiss with Squawkencluck."

Penfold's Joy notices a dog costume on the floor. "Cor, Penfold loves dogs."

He shoves the upper half of the dog costume to Penfold's Sadness. "Put this on."

"Crikey, I don't think it'll work." Penfold's sadness muttered.

Penfold's Joy turns to George as he gives the dragon a bag full of Penfold's core memories. "George."

"Yeah?" the dragon replied.

"Don't let anything happen to Penfold's core memories." Penfold's Joy warned George.

"Got it."

The crew are now rolling the film. This is the scene that takes place where Penfold had a dinner date with Jennifer. The location - the dining room.

"Add the reality distortion filter." The director ordered as one of the crew inserts the distortion onto the film camera. The actors playing as Penfold's relatives now look like Penfold's relatives. "Love it."

"Play it to the camera, folks!" The director barked. "Penfold is the camera."

The actors get into position.

"Makeup, get out of there!" The director ordered again as the makeup crew leave the scene. "We are on in five, four, three ..."

One of the crew members plays the harp as the scene begins.

" _Please welcome Jennifer Brown and her brother, Justin Brown_." the actor that plays as the servant said his lines terribly.

Penfold's Fear is watching the production from Headquarters, not amused as he drinks his tea. "Cor, he's one bad actor."

" _That'll be all, Jeffery_." the actress that plays as Aunt Doreen said her lines in a very exaggerated manner. _"Jennifer Brown, Justin Brown, it is such an honor to have you here in our sophisticated home. Ernest? Ernest! Do stop moping about and say hello to your future wife!_ "

The camera pans up, making the audience (Penfold's Fear) believe that Penfold is standing up.

"Cue, Penfold." The director ordered in a whisper.

One of the crew with the microphone read his line with Penfold's voice. " _Hello, Jennifer Brown. My name is Ernest Penfold. And it's an honor to meet you._ "

" _Ernest, did you have crumbs all over your fine suit?!_ " the actress that played Aunt Doreen cried.

"Crumbs, pff!" Penfold's Fear is still not amused by the dream. "Let me guess. We have no pants on?"

" _Look! Ernest came to the dining room with no pants on!"_ One of the actors, presumably playing one of Penfold's cousins cried as the camera shifts to what looks like Penfold's bare legs.

"Called it!" Penfold's Fear cried in a bored tone as he continues to watch the dream.

So yeah, everything's normal so far ... that is until a dog shows up in the dream, causing a lot of havoc in the dining room.

" _Who brought that dirty mutt here?!"_ The actress that played Aunt Doreen shrieked in fury. " _Ernest, what did I tell you about bringing wild pets here?"_

"Uh ... what's going on?" Penfold's Fear asked in confusion.

He didn't get an answer as he continues to watch how this dream is playing out. The dog licks one of the relatives before balloons start to fall from above. The dog started dancing like a weirdo and having a good time, despite Aunt Doreen's actress improvising the scene by crying out outbursts to have the dog removed.

"Oi, that seems interesting." Penfold's Fear seemed impressed with the dream.

But it was short-lived as he sees the dog getting ripped in halves on its own, causing Penfold's Fear to spit out the tea he was drinking.

Like his namesake, fear starts to crawl up to his spines as Penfold's Fear watches one half of the dog chasing its other half. "It's just a dream ... it's just a dream ..."

Back in the real world, Penfold is starting to have troubles sleeping.

Back in Penfold's head ...

"They're trying to wake him up." The director notices what was going on at the set before turning to her microphone. "Call security!"

" _Hi, Penfold! It's me! George!"_ Penfold's Fear sees Penfold's imaginary friend, George the dragon appear in Penfold's dream.

"George?" Penfold's Fear muttered in confusion as he now sees the dream getting destroyed, a couple of security guards apprehending the dragon and did he just saw a Giraffe Warrior carrying a lot of sugary sweets?

"Boo! Pick a plotline!" Penfold's Fear cried in anger.

After the set is ruined, Penfold's Joy and Sadness quietly followed the guards carrying George away with Penfold's core memories to the Subconscious, sealed by huge doors - infamous for locking troublemakers and Penfold's worst fears inside.

The let themselves get caught by the guards and get thrown into the Subconscious in order to rescue George.

Yes. Inside the Subconscious, Penfold's Joy and Sadness witnessed all the things Penfold fear and hate, all ranging from snooty rich people eating and relaxing in front of poor, starving workers, people breaking their promises, Penfold's relatives using him as their pawn, an exaggerated, larger-than-life Aunt Doreen nagging a puppet version of Penfold as if to represent Aunt Doreen continuing to control Penfold's life until he dies, and creepy, crawling insects, also larger than life.

"I don't like this place." Penfold's Sadness whispered to Penfold's Joy.

Penfold's Joy said nothing as he and Penfold's Sadness continue to venture into the Subconscious until they found a crying George locked inside a large birdcage.

On top of a giant version of a sleeping Baron Greenback.

"Now that's more like it." Baron Greenback said to the narrator. "But I hate it that you make me asleep in this scene."

Moving on...

"It's Greenback." Penfold's Joy whispered to Penfold's Sadness.

"You are useless, Hopeless Hamster ..." A giant Baron Greenback spoke in his sleep. "Danger Mouse ... is dead ... because of you ..."

With the giant Baron Greenback still asleep, Penfold's Joy and Sadness quietly climb up to his stomach where George's cage is and manage to free him.

"Do you have the core memories?" Penfold's Joy asked George who nodded in response.

"C'mon, let's get to that train." George cried as he make a run for it.

"Wait. The train's not running unless Penfold's awake." Penfold's Joy added before he and Penfold's Sadness looked at the sleeping Baron Greenback.

Penfold's Joy gives the giant Baron Greenback a punch in the face, hoping that it was enough to wake the toad up.

Crikey, it worked!

Penfold's Joy, Sadness and George watch as the giant Baron Greenback wakes up and towers over the three. He notices Penfold's Joy and Sadness.

"Foolish hamster!" the giant Baron Greenback roared in a loud, booming voice, at both Penfold's Joy and Sadness, not sure which one he should yell at as both of them are identical, minus the color of their suits. "You brought Danger Mouse to his demise!"

"Uh ... uh ... w-we did?" Penfold's Sadness replied, hoping that the giant toad would buy his acting. "I-it was ... an a-a-accident."

"You killed Danger Mouse! And it's your fault!" the giant Baron Greenback roared again as he began chasing Penfold's Joy, Sadness and George out of the Subconscious, thus escaping in the process, and began following them to Dream Productions.

Speaking of Dream Productions, the crew member watch a shooting of a Giraffe Warrior attempting to do a hip-hop music video with bored expressions on their faces.

Even at Headquarters, Penfold's Fear is getting bored of the current dream. Up to the point where he began to fall asleep.

All of that changed when the dream began to show a giant Baron Greenback barging into the set while carrying what looks like the dead body of Danger Mouse, catching the eyes of Penfold's Fear.

" _It's your fault that he's dead!"_ The giant Baron Greenback roared as he held Danger Mouse's dead body up close to the camera.

Just the sight of the giant toad and the dead body of Danger Mouse is more than enough to make Penfold's Fear faint, but not before pressing a button to wake Penfold up.

Back in the real world, Penfold woke up from what seems like a nightmare.

He dreamt that a giant Baron Greenback is accusing him of killing Danger Mouse, even if it was only an accident.

He didn't bother going back to sleep.

Inside Penfold's head, Penfold's Anger and Disgust woke up after Penfold is wide awake.

"Crikey, what is going on here?" Penfold's Disgust asked.

Penfold's Anger notices Penfold's Fear twitching and fidgeting all over the floor. "He did it again!" He cried in anger.

Penfold's Fear kept rambling nonsense that the other emotions couldn't make it out to what he is saying.

"It was a dream, you ninny!" Penfold's Anger yelled at Penfold's Fear. "This is ridiculous! We can't even get a good night's sleep anymore!"

Penfold's Anger pulls out the idea bulb, the one that gives Penfold the idea to run away to London, off from the shelve and march into the controllers. "It's time to take action. If that old hag of our Aunt haven't forced us to be in a stupid arranged marriage, none of this would've happened!"

Penfold's Anger turns to Penfold's Fear and Disgust while holding the idea bulb. "Who's with me?"

Penfold's Fear quickly shook his head.

Penfold's Disgust thought for a moment before sighing and letting out a respond. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Penfold's Anger wasted no time to place the idea bulb into the empty slot of the controllers.

Back in the real world, Penfold thought of an idea. He turns on his old computer and looked up for flight schedules on the internet.

Back inside Penfold's head, the emotions watched as the idea bulb lowers itself inside the slot while glowing.

"He took it." Penfold's Anger said. "There's no turning back."

"So, how are we going to get back to London from here?" Penfold's Disgust asked as Penfold's Anger is at the controllers.

"Well, why don't we go down to the Cooper Gang's temporary safehouse in New York and hijack the van?" Penfold's Anger asked sarcastically.

"That kinda sounds wrong." Penfold's Fear warned.

"Of course it is!" Penfold's Anger yelled at Penfold's Fear. "We're taking the plane, nitwit!"

The emotions watched as Penfold looks up available flights to London on the internet.

"There's a plane leaving tomorrow." Penfold's Anger spoke. "Perfect!"

"A ticket costs money." Penfold's Disgusted pointed out. "How do we get money?"

"Aunt Doreen's credit card." Penfold's Anger replied casually.

This causes Penfold's Disgust to gasp. That could destroy Honesty Island. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." Penfold's Anger smiled smugly. "Where was it we saw it last?"

Penfold's Anger types something on the controllers in which a golden memory orb appears in Headquarters as three of the five emotions watch a memory of ... the gum commercial last played earlier in this chapter and in chapter 4.

"NO!" Penfold's Anger screamed in fury as he casts that orb aside. "I think she left her purse in the living room somewhere. She got us into this mess. She can pay to get us out."

Back in the real world, Penfold quietly slips into the living room, being careful not to attract any attention.

He remembers that Aunt Doreen has a cerulean blue purse that she usually carries with her all the time.

He sees Aunt Doreen's purse lying carelessly on one of the leather sofas, and then he sees Aunt Doreen herself talking to someone on the phone.

"I wanted the wedding cake to be vanilla, not chocolate, you stupid peasant!" Aunt Doreen yelled at her phone.

 _Okay, she's distracted._ Penfold thought as he creeps closer to the sofa.

Quietly, he opens the purse, hoping that Aunt Doreen is still distracted as he pulls out a wallet from the purse. Opening the wallet quietly, Penfold carefully pulls out a credit care from the wallet.

Just then, Aunt Doreen turns around. Penfold was certain that he is busted. But it turns out that Aunt Doreen was looking at the floor. When she looked at the sofa, all she saw was her purse.

Penfold quickly retreats back to his room with Aunt Doreen's credit card.

()()()()()

Somewhere in the starry night of New York, we zoom in to an abandoned warehouse where, inside the dark, spooky, creepy, dirty, abandoned warehouse, we see Conway, Natasha and Alexander looking over Danger Mouse's still-unconscious body.

With Danger Mouse still unconscious from the knockout gas at the library, Alexander walks up to him and carefully grabs his right ankle.

"What are you even doing?" Natasha asked Alexander.

"Making sure that our guest _doesn't_ escape once he comes round." Alexander replied as he twisted Danger Mouse's ankle hard.

The hard twist caused the unconscious Danger Mouse to groan in pain.


	11. His Consolation

The next morning, Penfold discovers that his Aunt Doreen hasn't set him up on another date with the snobby Jennifer. He spots a note taped to the refrigerator as he gets something to eat for breakfast.

 _ **Ernest,**_

 _ **I know how tired you are from last night, and how upset yesterday was, so your father, sister and I decided to let you sleep in while we go to the chapel with your Aunt Doreen to put the final touches on the wedding for tomorrow. We won't be back home until late in the afternoon.**_

 _ **Do not answer the door to anybody while we're gone.**_

 ** _Love you, honey._**

 ** _~Mom._**

Perfect! With everybody gone, Penfold decided that it's time to start packing everything he needs to go back to London.

Inside Penfold's head...

"It's a good thing no one's home." Penfold's Anger said while smiling smugly. "Otherwise, this whole plan would've been a bust."

"Hang on, guys!" Penfold's Fear cried as Penfold's Anger is taking control. "Are we really doing this? I mean, this is serious."

"Look! We have no core memories." Penfold's Anger argued. "You want Penfold to be happy? Let's get back to London and make new ones."

However, the three emotions didn't realize that the idea of running away is about to partially destroy the last island - Family Island, thus taking away any chance of Penfold's Joy and Sadness to return to Headquarters with the core memories. Already, Honesty Island has been destroyed already in which the line connecting it to Headquarters ended up destroying the Train of Thoughts, causing Penfold's Joy, Sadness and George to get stranded at the Long-Term Memory after Honesty Island's destroyed.

Although they found another way back to Headquarters through one of the recall tubes, it turned out to be unsuccessful as Penfold's Joy was about to get inside the recall tube when he notices the core memories turning blue because Penfold's Sadness is near the memories.

"Sadness, stop!" Penfold's Joy stops Penfold's Sadness from going near the tube. "You're hurting Penfold."

"No, no, no. I did it again." Penfold's Sadness cried in shock, realizing that he almost turned the core memories blue.

Penfold's Joy sadly looks at Penfold's Sadness. "If you get in here, these core memories will get sad."

He looks at the core memories for a moment, then looks at Family Island about to crumble to pieces. He has to make a tough choice - leave Penfold's Sadness and make Penfold happy again, or be trapped in the Long-Term Memory forever with no way back to Headquarters.

"I'm sorry," Penfold's Joy apologizes to Penfold's Sadness before finally getting inside the tube and sealing himself in, leaving Penfold's Sadness and George outside. "Penfold needs to be happy."

"Joy?" Penfold's Sadness squeaked as he and George witness Penfold's Joy getting sucked upwards in the recall tube, onward to Headquarters.

Unfortunately, the partial destruction of Family Island is too much for the nearby shelves of Long-Term Memory to handle as it cracks open the tube when falling to the Memory Dump. This stops Penfold's Joy from reaching home. Instead, it causes Penfold's Joy to be ejected from the tube and fall to the Memory Dump. George tries to catch the fallen emotion, but he too falls into the Memory Dump with Penfold's Sadness standing near the edge in shock.

"Joy!"

Back in the real world, Penfold is walking alone in the empty streets of New York, wearing nothing but his usual navy-blue suit and yellow-and-black striped tie as he heads to the nearest bus station to get to the airport.

Inside Penfold's Head, Penfold's Joy is trying to get out of the Memory Dump by climbing from the many piles of faded memory orbs but to no avail.

Somewhere in the Memory Dumb, George had regained consciousness from the fall he had, just in time to see a few memory orbs fading away to dust.

Scared, George backs away from the fading memory orbs before seeing his scaly green hand starting to fade away. He gasped and runs to various locations to find Penfold's Joy.

The emotion was very easy to find in the dark Memory Dump because his golden suit is shining like the sun, hence his namesake. The imaginary dragon sees Penfold's Joy trying unsuccessfully to climb his way out.

"Joy!" George cried after seeing Penfold's Joy fall down. "Stop!"

Penfold's Joy looks at the dragon in the eyes.

"Don't you get it, Joy?" George tried reasoning with the emotion. "We're _stuck_ down here! We're forgotten!"

Penfold's Joy didn't say anything. Looking around the Memory Dump, he notices a blue memory orb not fading away like the other memory orbs. It was the blue core memory created by Penfold's Sadness back in chapter 6.

 _"A prodigy? Conquering Mt. Everest just after he was born? That sounds rubbish!"_ Jennifer's voice played from the blue core memory. " _The fact that he learned king fu and speak alien language fluently is also rubbish."_

Penfold's Joy went closer to the core memory as it continues playing.

 _"Let me guess, he also lost an eye and had to wear that ugly black eyepatch for the rest of his life? I take back what I said about him being handsome."_ Jennifer's voice continued to play. _"He's nothing but a monster in my opinion. Tell me something about Danger Mouse that isn't rubbish!"_

Penfold's Joy sees the core memory playing the scene where Penfold was offended by Jennifer's insult to Danger Mouse and was about to cry.

" _Oh grow up!"_ Jennifer's voice played again. _"If you're going to be my future husband, you better man up and lose the tears."_

He couldn't take it. That core memory is too depressing to watch. And it's all thanks to Jennifer. He got down on his knees and, for the first time, cried.

He then heard the giggles of a toddler Penfold play from one of the faded memory orbs.

It was a memory of a toddler Penfold coloring from a coloring book.

"Do you remember how he used to stick his tongue out when he's coloring?" Penfold sadly ask himself as tears come out from his eyes. He picks up another memory orb, replaying the memory of a very young Penfold. "I could listen to his stories all day."

Seeing the once joyful memories of Penfold fading away, and the sad core memory broke his heart. He couldn't stop himself from tearing up.

He thought he was doing everything to make Penfold happy.

But he failed.

One of his tears hits one of the joyful core memories, causing Penfold's Joy to pick up said core memory.

It was a memory of Danger Mouse and Penfold having a moment at the infirmary. Penfold was relieved that Danger Mouse was alive and okay, from suffering an injury caused by Baron Greenback back at the Louvre Museum.

Treating it as if it was a video, Penfold's Joy rewinds the orb to where Penfold and Squawkencluck are hugging in the hallways of HQ, both being depressed.

Because of that scenario, the orb turns blue. Penfold's Joy continues to rewind to where only Penfold's in the hallway, breaking down into tears, the orb still retains its blue hue. Penfold's Joy allows the orb to play at its own.

 _"It was the day Danger Mouse got shot by Baron Greenback while trying to stop him from stealing the world's largest diamond at the Louvre Museum."_ the voice of Penfold's Sadness played in Penfold's Joy's head. " _Penfold was devastated. He blamed himself for what happened to Danger Mouse."_

Penfold's Joy sees Professor Squawkencluck comforting a devastated Penfold, telling him that it wasn't his fault. He fast-forwarded a bit to where Professor Squawkencluck and Penfold followed Colonel K to the infirmary where they saw Danger Mouse awake and his wounds being treated. The orb turns gold.

"Sadness." Penfold's Joy spoke. "Professor Squawkencluck ... Colonel K? They came to help ... because of Sadness."

Penfold's Joy faces George with a determined look on his face. "We have to get back up there."

"Joy, we're stuck down here." George replied sadly, part of his body is almost fading away. "We might as well be flying our way up to Heaven."

"Heaven?" He had an idea. "George, do you remember how to fly?"

"It only works by singing." George replied. "Why?"

Penfold's Joy began to sing. "Who's your friend who likes to play?"

Nothing happens.

"Who's your friend who likes to play?" Penfold's Joy sang louder.

"His wings makes you yell hooray!" George also sang.

Both Penfold's Joy and George heard faint musical notes being play, and they see a faint green glow coming from George's back.

It's seems to be working.

"Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say?" George sang louder with Penfold's Joy joining in. "Who's your friend who likes to play? George the Dragon!"

They both continued to sing until George's wings are large enough to fly.

"Hop on to me back, lad!" George ordered Penfold's Joy who climbs up to George's back.

George starts running as his wings began to flap.

"Who's your friend who likes to play? George the Dragon! His wings makes you yell hooray! George the Dragon! Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say? George the Dragon!" Penfold's Joy and George sang as loud as they can to help George fly high enough to reach the edge of a cliff.

But that wasn't enough to get them to reach the edge as George's wings stops working, causing George and Penfold's Joy to fall back into the Memory Dump.

Neither of them is going to give up.

"Who's your friend who likes to play? George the Dragon! His wings makes you yell hooray! George the Dragon! Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say? George the Dragon!" Penfold's Joy and George tried singing again, coming closer to the edge, but they still can't reach the edge, and they fall again.

George looks up at the edge, and then his left arm that is now fading away.

He reaches his right hand to Penfold's Joy. "Come on, lad. One more time. I've got a feeling about this one."

Penfold's Joy takes George's hand and went back on top of the dragon.

"Who's your friend who likes to play? George the Dragon! His wings makes you yell hooray! George the Dragon! Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say? George the Dragon!" Penfold's Joy and George sang even louder.

"Louder, lad! Louder!" George yelled at Penfold's Joy who began to sing even louder than usual. "Sing louder!"

While Penfold's Joy is singing louder and louder, he didn't notice George grabbing him and flinging him upwards to the cliff.

"We're gonna make it!" Penfold's Joy cried happily as he finally lands on the cliff, finally out from the Memory Dump with the core memories with him.

"We did it, George! We did it!" Penfold cheered as he tries to look for George.

But the dragon is nowhere to be seen.

"George?"

Cor, he swore he heard George cheering from the Memory Dump. Rushing to the edge, he sees the dragon still stuck down the Memory Dump, but it seems that he's cheering.

"You made it, lad!" George cried happily. "Go! Go save Penfold!"

But Penfold's Joy began to notice the dragon's body starting to fade away completely.

No.

He can't let George fade away.

Despite his dilemma, George gave Penfold's Joy a heartfelt smile before his face began to fade away.

"Tell Penfold to stay strong for me." George said to Penfold's Joy tearfully before waving goodbye. "Okay?"

Penfold's Joy finds himself unable to do anything but watch George's face finally fade away until he sees the dragon no more.

"I'll try ... George." Penfold's Joy said sadly. "I promise."

Back in the real world...

"Honey, we're home!" Bronwen cried as she, Arthur, Bambi and Aunt Doreen enter the penthouse late in the afternoon.

No answer.

"Ernest?" Bronwen cried again.

No answer.

"Ernest, you are a grown man! Get out of bed and come here at once!" Aunt Doreen barked.

Still no answer.

Worried, Bronwen, Arthur, Bambi and Aunt Doreen went to Penfold's room to see if he's still sleeping, or doing something in his room.

When they open the door, Penfold was nowhere to be found.

"He must've went out." Bambi said.

"Speak only when you're spoken to, Bambi." Aunt Doreen lectured Bambi. "Women must learn how to be quiet and obedient to their future husbands."

"Doreen, shush!" Arthur yelled at his sister before dialing from his cellphone. "I'll try calling his cell."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Penfold is still walking towards the bus station when his iPhone rang. Looking at his iPhone, he notices that his mother is trying to call him.

Inside Penfold's head...

"It's mom!" Penfold's Fear gasped. "She's onto us!"

"What do we do?" Penfold's Disgust asked.

"Penfold needs to get core memories!" Penfold's Anger replied, still under control. "We keep going.

Back in the real world, Penfold rejects his mom's incoming call and continues on the get to the bus station.

Inside Penfold's head, Family Island started to rumble a little.

Back in the real world, Penfold finally made it to the bus station where a couple of people are waiting to get onto the bus. He pays his ticket with Aunt Doreen's credit card to get onto the bus and is currently waiting in line for the bus to take him to the airport.

His iPhone rings again. His mom is still trying to call him.

Inside Penfold's head...

"It's mom again!" Penfold's Disgust cried as Penfold's Anger looked nervous and Penfold's Fear began to breathe rapidly in a paper bad. "What do we do?"

Penfold's Anger froze. "Uh..."

Back in the real world, Penfold turns his iPhone off as he finally gets on the bus.

Inside Penfold's head, half of Family Island broke apart and fell into the Memory Dump. The three emotions were horrified at the destruction.

"Crikey, this is madness!" Penfold's Anger cried in fear. "He shouldn't run away!"

"Let's get the idea out of his head." Penfold's Disgust cried as he tries to force the idea bulb out of the slot.

Only, it didn't budge.

Penfold's Anger tried to have a good at removing the idea bulb, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Crumbs! It's stuck!" Penfold's Anger cried as he bangs on the controllers which began to turn lifeless gray and inactive, save for the glowing idea bulb stuck in the slot.

"No, no, no, no!" Penfold's Fear cried as the inactive grayness began to take over the controllers. "What is this?"

The three emotions tried everything they can to remove the bulb - from Penfold's Anger throwing a chair at it to Penfold's Fear trying to force it out of the slot with a crowbar. Nothing's working.

"How do we stop it?" Penfold's Fear cried.

"I have an idea!" Penfold's Disgust replied. "Make Penfold feel scared! That'll make him change his mind."

Penfold's Fear wasted no time to get to the controllers and try to do something to make Penfold feel scared.

The controllers didn't respond either. "Nothing's working!"

All three emotions tried to get the controllers to work, but nothing happens as the lifeless gray color continues to spread all over the controllers.

"Guys." Penfold's Fear spoke suddenly, realizing the grim truth. "We can't make Penfold feel anything."

Penfold's Anger's eyes grew wide. "What have we done?"

Penfold's Fear shook nervously. "Cor, I wished Joy was here!"

As if a wish came true, the three emotions heard a loud thud from the windows. They turned around and saw Penfold's Joy and Sadness slammed into the wall before falling, but not before Penfold's Sadness grab hold of the ledge while holding Penfold's Joy to prevent him from falling.

"It's Joy!" Penfold's Disgust cried in relief.

"Stand back!" Penfold's Anger roared as he throws a chair at the window, hoping it would break.

But it causes the chair to bounce off from the window and hit the floor instead.

"Well _that_ worked." Penfold's Disgust said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you do it if you're so smart?" Penfold's Anger roared.

Penfold's Disgust lets out a smirk. "I'd tell you, but you're too dumb to understand it."

"What?!" Penfold's Anger roared.

Penfold's Disgust continues. "Of course your tiny brain is confused! Guess I'll just have to dumb it down to your level!"

Penfold's Anger could feel his anger rising up as Penfold's Disgust continues. "Sorry I don't speak moron as well as you do, but let me try!"

Penfold's Disgust does an imitation of a moron. "Duuuhhhhhhh..."

Flames burst from Penfold's Anger's head with Penfold's Fear watching in fear. Penfold's Disgust lets out a smirk as he grabs Penfold's Anger and uses his bursting flames to burn down a hole on the window, allowing Penfold's Fear to haul Penfold's Sadness and Joy safely inside.

Penfold's Joy's heart sank when he saw Penfold leaving on a bus.

"He's running away?" Penfold's Joy asked.

"Joy! You gotta fix this!" Penfold's Disgust cried.

Penfold's Joy turns to Penfold's Sadness. "Sadness. It's up to you."

The other emotions, including Penfold's Sadness are shocked. "What?"

"I-I can't, Joy." Penfold's Sadness spoke nervously.

"Yes you can." Penfold's Joy replied. "Penfold _needs_ you."

Penfold's Sadness took a deep breath before approaching the now grayed controllers. Walking up to the idea bulb still stuck in the slot, Penfold's Sadness grabs the bulb gently.

The other emotions watched as Penfold's Sadness removes the idea bulb from the slot with ease, reverting the controllers back to normal.

Back in the real world, Penfold began to realize that running away isn't such a good idea after all.

"Wait!" Penfold cried as he jumps out from his seat. "Stop the bus! I want to get off!"

The bus driver said nothing as he hits the brakes and allowing Penfold to get off the bus and run back to the penthouse.

()()()()()

"Thank you for you help." Bronwen had just finished calling Professor Squawkencluck before hanging up.

She looks at Arthur and Bambi. "Squawkencluck hasn't even _seen_ Ernest all day!"

"Did you try calling Danger Mouse?" Arthur asked his wife.

"She also told me she hasn't even seen Danger Mouse since _yesterday!"_

"What?" Bambi gasped.

"What was Penfold wearing last?" Bronwen cried before hearing the door being opened.

Bronwen, Arthur and Bambi went to the front door to see Penfold just walking inside.

"Ernest!" Bronwen, Arthur and Bambi cried as they hugged a depressed Penfold.

"We were so worried about you," Bronwen cried. "Where have you been?"

Inside Penfold's head, Penfold's Joy looks at Penfold's Sadness who is still at the controllers, and then looks at the golden core memories.

Penfold _needs_ Sadness.

"Sadness?" Penfold's Joy said, catching Penfold's Sadness' attention.

Penfold's Sadness turns around and sees Penfold's Joy holding the core memories. He motions him to take the memories from him. Penfold's Sadness accepted. Upon touching the core memories, the once joyful golden hue became a sad, blue hue.

Penfold's Joy gives him a nod. Penfold's Sadness allows all of the core memories to play in Penfold's mind before retreating to the empty circular tray where they belong. When finished, Penfold's Sadness walks up to the controllers and began using it.

Back in the real world, Penfold began to cry.

"Ernest?" Bronwen asked her son.

"I ... I know you don't ... want me to, but ..." Penfold choked. "I miss home. I miss London. I miss fighting bad guys. I even miss the annoying narrator."

Bronwen, Arthur and Bambi looked sad and hurt.

"You need me to be happy. To make the family name proud." Penfold continued as tears come out from his eyes. "But ... I want my friend back ... and my job. I wanna go home. Please don't be mad."

Bronwen and Arthur looked at each other.

"Sweetie." Bronwen spoke.

"We're not mad." Arthur replied sadly. "You know what? We didn't want to force you into this marriage to begin with."

Penfold's eyes looked up to meet his parents'. He finds himself crying less.

"If there's anyone to be mad about, it's Aunt Doreen." Bambi said. "She's the one that caused all of this."

"Come here," Both parents and sister spread their arms out, allowing them and Penfold to embrace a hug.

Inside Penfold's head, Penfold's Joy had seen everything, and he had to admit that Penfold's Sadness did a great job handling the situation.

If he had been at the controllers instead of Penfold's Sadness, it would've been worse.

He gives Penfold's Sadness the blue core memory. Penfold's Sadness accepted it, but Penfold's Joy didn't count on Penfold's Sadness to take him to the controllers with him as both emotions pushed a button at the controllers.

In the real world, Penfold is still crying, but gives out a small, genuine smile.

Back in Penfold's head, Penfold's Joy and Sadness witness a new creation of the memory. It was glowing brighter than the other memories, and unlike the other memory orbs, this one has a combination of blue and yellow.

They've created a new core memory consisted of boy joy and sadness.

All five emotions watched as the new core memory makes its way to the tray where outside of Headquarters, it creates a new island.

Back in the real world, all four family members are still embraced in a hug before Aunt Doreen enters the scene.

One part of her wanted to yell at the family for not acting like members of the high society and behaving like peasants.

But the other part of her wanted to hug the family.

Against her better judgement, Aunt Doreen got down onto her knees and hugged the family.

She may be a proud member of the high society, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart deep inside.


	12. Her Discovery, DM's Held Hostage

"The wedding is tomorrow, Alexander." Conway spoke to Alexander as the two men, and Natasha walk out of their hotel room. "The real Jennifer Brown is still out there, and you still haven't told me about you plan for tomorrow!"

Conway grabs Alexander by the collar and slams him to the wall. "I want some answers!"

Natasha placed her hand onto the mink's shoulder. "Conway, there are people watching us right now. Do you want us to get caught?"

Conway said nothing as his eyes are still fixed onto Alexander.

"Patience, Conway." Alexander replied smoothly. "Everything's going according to plan."

"You better." Conway replied as he puts the hamster down. "Don't forget that after all of this, after we kill the groom, Natasha fakes her death to fool everyone, and you get your hands on that fortune, you give us our fair share as we agreed."

"You have my undying word, Conway." Alexander replied.

What Conway and Natasha didn't know is that Alexander had crossed his fingers behind his back. What Alexander, Conway and Natasha didn't know is that Professor Squawkencluck had heard everything.

 _Something tells me that they're planning on hurting Penfold tomorrow._ Professor Squawkencluck thought as she sees the three go downstairs, before turning to her iPhone. _I better warn Danger Mouse, wherever the hell he is._

She waited for Danger Mouse to answer.

No respond.

She tried again.

No respond.

 _I'm guessing the battery on his iPatch is dead. I told that idiot to bring a charger with him in case something like this happens._ Professor Squawkencluck though as she tries calling Danger Mouse again. _Guess I'll have to try to reach him through cellphone._

No respond.

"Darn it!" She cried angrily as she puts her phone away in defeat.

()()()()()

A simple water drop landed on one of his ears, causing it to flicker in the process.

He stirred for a moment. The dark void he sees began to fade away, allowing vision from his only good eye to be focused. For now, his vision seemed blurry, disoriented and all over the place, like the world is spinning like crazy. The spinning finally stops, much to his relief.

He tries to move, but his arms don't seem to be moving. He made a grim discovery that his wrists are bound together with rope, tied behind him on an old, office chair. He then felt intense pain coming from his right ankle. His right ankle was swelling pretty badly and it hurts like hell to move.

 _I wonder how I got that sprained ankle?_ He thought.

He take the time to inspect his surroundings. He seems to be inside some sort of abandoned warehouse. It was dark, spooky, creepy, dirty -

"We get it!" Danger Mouse yelled at the narrator in annoyance. "I'm in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair with a sprained ankle!"

Rude.

"Y'know, you don't have to exaggerate _everything_ in the story just because you're the narrator."

I know, but it's really fun to do.

Danger Mouse rolled his eye at that comment.

"Look who finally woke up." His ears flickered at the creepy, brooding voice coming from a distance, slowing getting louder.

The sound went closer. Into the light hovering between Danger Mouse and whoever's approaching him. In front of him was Alexander. Behind Alexander was Conway and Natasha.

"What a spectacular surprise it is to finally meet you, _the_ Danger Mouse that cousin Penfold kept talking about, in person." Alexander spoke deviously as he circles around the secret agent.

Alexander pulls out the fedora, scarf and vest from his suit - all previously discarded in the Penfold library. "Disguising yourself as a college student from Harvard, calling yourself Derick Mouse, working on some history report on our family business by the professors, just so you can get access to the family library and look for answers. Very clever."

He smiled smugly before casting the discarded objects aside. "I had my suspicions about your little act earlier on, but it took me a full interrogation on all the students and professors I could find in Harvard to realized that you've managed to fooled me."

He looks at Danger Mouse again. "While you were unconscious, I discovered that you have lots of enemies."

"Like how did you find that?" Natasha asked Alexander. "The internet?"

"Precisely, my dear." Alexander replied as he pulls an Acer E15 laptop from his suit. "Perhaps I should make an important video phone call."

He turns to Conway. "Conway! Shut our guest up for now."

Conway obeys as he ties a cloth gag across Danger Mouse's mouth, keeping him quiet.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, somewhere in the tropical Amazon rainforest, we see the infamous Frog Hopper standing near a flowing river, filled with deadly animals known to man.

And inside the Frog Hopper, Baron Greenback, the villainous villain of all villains, and Stiletto, the ever-so-loyal Cockney crow whose Italian accent is still worse than Sly Cooper's ...

"Charming." Stiletto replied sarcastically. "What does that a-ringtail have that I a-dont?"

Good looks?

"Hey, I'm a-good-looking too!" Stiletto cried, but the narrator ignores him.

... are watching a cheesy soap opera while drinking coconut water from coconuts.

"Ah, this is the life." Baron Greenback said while sipping from his coconut and stroking Nero's white fur.

Stiletto then notices an incoming video call from one of the screens in the Frog Hopper. "Barone! Incoming a-phone call from a-some guy named Alexander Penfold!"

"Answer the call, Stiletto." Baron Greenback ordered in which the Cockney crow obeyed.

The two villains see a tall and lean hamster with piercing emerald eyes and blonde hair slicked back with hair, cleanly shaven and wearing a white evening suit with a black rose pinned on the left side of his chest on the screen.

"That a-must be Alexander!" Stiletto cried.

" _Baron Silas von Greenback, I presumed?"_ Alexander replied from the screen.

Stiletto turns to the villainous toad. "Barone! It's a-for you."

"The one and only." Baron Greenback replied in an annoyed tone as he looks at the lean hamster. "What is it that you want?"

" _How about a proposition?"_ Alexander asked.

Baron Greenback smirked. "What kind of proposition are you asking from me?"

" _I know you hated Danger Mouse for a long, long time, as far as I know. What if I were to tell you right now that I've captured him for you?"_ Alexander continued.

"This must be some trick." Baron Greenback said. "How do I know you're not lying to me? Do you honestly think that I, Baron Silas von Greenback, am stupid?"

On the screen, Alexander moves a little to the right to reveal Danger Mouse bound and gagged to an office chair. " _Care to rephrase that statement?"_

"Okay, I believe you." Baron Greenback spoke again.

 _"Here's the deal I'm going to make here,"_ Alexander spoke again, acting like some sort of lawyer. He grabs Danger Mouse's chin, forcing the latter to look at Alexander in the eyes. " _I give you Danger Mouse by sending him to you by air mail, entirely packaged with no air holes, in exchange for $10 000."_

Baron Greenback thinks for a moment. A chance to finally enact his revenge on Danger Mouse for defeating him multiple times in the past. A chance where he can finally take over the world without his archenemy's interference. A chance where he can steal all the money in the world.

But it all comes at a price of $10 000.

"Hold that thought for a moment." Baron Greenback told Alexander before dragging Stiletto into the janitor's closet, wait, since when did the Frog Hopper have a janitor's closet?

Where's the janitor?

"Oh, we threw him into the volcano earlier." Baron Greenback replied to the narrator. "He does a lousy job keeping the Frog Hopper looking clean."

"Eh, Barone? What's a-going on?" Stiletto asked the villainous toad.

"Stiletto. This could be the greatest day of our lives. With Danger Mouse out of the way, we can finally rule the world!" Baron Greenback cried happily before the happy expression died down. "Stiletto, how much money do we have in the vault right now?"

"You mean a-this vault, Barone?" Stiletto asked as he points at the small, iron safe box at the corner of the closet. He unlocks the code and opens the vault.

It was empty.

"Barone, we a-have ze problem." Stiletto sadly informs Baron Greenback. "We a-have no money!"

"What?" Baron Greenback looks at the vault and notices that it was empty. "How? There were some money left in the vault earlier? What happened to the money, Stiletto?"

"Er..." Stiletto scratches the back of his head nervously.

 _()()( **FLASHBACK TIME!** )()()_

 _"Eh, Fedora!" Stiletto cried in front of an apartment in Venice, Italy while standing and operating a gondola boat on the canals of Venice, and holding a bouquet of flowers he bought earlier._

 _A female crow with long brown hair lifts her face out from one of the apartment balconies and looks at Stiletto. She wore simple pink, long-sleeved dress._

 _"Hi, Stiletto." the crow, Fedora cried in respond.  
_

 _"How about a-going out on ze date with a-me tonight?" Stiletto asked Fedora._

 _Fedora wasted no time as she jumps off from the balcony and landed on the gondola. She kisses Stiletto on the cheeks. "I accept."_

 _()()( **END FLASHBACK!** )()()_

"Stiletto, I admire the way you showed your love and affection towards your girlfriend by taking her out for dinner and stuff in Venice," Baron Greenback spoke to Stiletto before whacking the crow with his cane. "Next time, let me know how much money you're gonna take out from the vault!"

"Si, Barone." Stiletto replied weakly. "Dully a-noted. But a-you still have ze golden credit card we a-stole from a-some museum in Canada, right?"

Baron Greenback smiled wickedly as he pulls out a golden credit card from his pocket. "You're right, Stiletto! It's high time we put this credit card into good use!"

Both Baron Greenback and Stiletto exit the closet and return to the screen where Alexander is waiting. _"Well?"_

"My trusty henchman and I have talked things through." Baron Greenback replied as he shows Alexander a golden credit card. "So I've decided to pay you with this golden credit card! It's even better than $10 000! I've heard that this is the real deal. So when do I expect Danger Mouse to be delivered to me?"

But what Baron Greenback and Stiletto didn't know is that Alexander is snickering.

"What's so funny?" Baron Greenback asked in confusion.

" _You poor, simple fool,"_ Alexander sneered. " _Do you really think that I would just accept some plastic credit card? I ask for $1 million! In cold-hard cash!"_

 _"But I thought you wanted $10 000 from that toad."_ Natasha informs Alexander.

Alexander angrily slaps Natasha hard across the face. " _Shut up, woman! You're not supposed to think, ever_!"

"Hey, that's a-no way to treat ze lady, you lying beast!" Stiletto yelled at Alexander.

"Stiletto, not now." Baron Greenback spoke to Stiletto before facing Alexander again with venom in his eyes. "You backstabbing liar! I don't care if you have Danger Mouse dead or alive, I'm cutting this conversation permanently because I will not make any deal with backstabbing liars like you! Goodbye!"

()()()()()

Alexander watched as the video call to Barn Greenback was cut from the screen of the laptop.

"Tsk, such a fool." Alexander said as the screen went black.

Alexander didn't expect Conway to grab him by the collar and slam him to the wall, shocking both Natasha and Danger Mouse.

"That does it, you ungrateful, lying, high-class prick! You've hurt my girl and you didn't keep your word to that toad, and I bet you didn't keep your end of the deal when this is over! Keep the fortune! Me and my girl want out of this deal!"

Alexander dusts off the dust on his suit. "Conway, Conway, Conway. I'm afraid I can't let you and Natasha just simply ... walk away from this deal. After all we've been through?"

"I've been through it enough!" Conway roared. "You never tell us the plan for tomorrow. You never tell us what to do with the nosy pianist who is probably coming close to exposing us as we speak? You keep my girl and I in the dark while you'll go on with the plan like the stuck-up prick you are for far too long. I think Nat and I can walk away from this deal simple as that!"

"I was afraid you would say that..." Alexander pulls out a detonator from his suit.

Conway looked at the detonator suspiciously. "What's with the switch?"

"I knew that you and Natasha would try to back out on our deal, let alone betray me to the police, so I took the liberty to insert nanobots into Natasha's bloodstream while she was asleep." Alexander explained with a twisted grin.

"You perverted monster! I'll kill you!" Natasha yelled as she tries to tackle Alexander, but Conway pulls her away from him.

"Save it, Nat." Conway assured Natasha. "That stuck-up prick ain't worth it."

Alexander smirked. "You might want to listen to me this time, Conway."

Conway glared. "I'm listening."

"Do as I say, no questions asked, and we'll go on with our plan as usual or," Alexander's eyes gazed at the red button on the detonator then looks at Natasha. "Our lovely friend here will be blown up into isty, bitsy pieces. Make your choice."

Conway didn't say anything. He wanted to yell at the hamster that he's bluffing, but what if it's true?

He sighed and bows his head in defeat, much to Alexander's delight.

"I'm glad we can all be ... cooperative." Alexander said as he puts the detonator away as he leaves the abandoned warehouse, followed by a defeated Conway and Natasha. "You two better get some beauty sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Danger Mouse could only watch as the trio are slowly ascending further away from his sight. His pocket knife slips from one of his sleeves as he began using it to cut the ropes loose.

 _It's a good thing I brought this pocket knife with me._ Danger Mouse thought as he cuts the ropes with the pocket knife.

"What are we going to do with Danger Mouse?" Conway's voice asked.

"Let him rot in here. No one ever comes to this place." He heard Alexander's voice replied. "He dies with our secrets, no one will ever find out the truth."

Once he ceased hearing the voices, and once he's sure that Alexander, Natasha and Conway are out of his sight, Danger Mouse continues to cut the ropes loose.

He'll have to stop the trio in order to save Penfold from getting hurt, or worse, killed tomorrow.


	13. Their Revelations, DM Escapes

Professor Squawkencluck paced around the hotel room in circles, thinking about where Danger Mouse had gone to, where Penfold had gone to, and what sort of trouble both of those idiots are going to get themselves in to?

She understands that Penfold must have had a reason to disappear like that - he's not too keen on marrying someone he doesn't even love nor is he interested to be someone he's not - another snobbish, emotionless member of the high society.

Penfold should've told her about it. Something to keep herself, Danger Mouse, and the family from getting worried.

Danger Mouse's excuse?

Either he's really upset about this ordeal as much as she does and decided to go back home alone, or Colonel K contacted him about some mission he had to do, and he didn't even inform her about it?

Come to think of it, the Mark 4 haven't been moved from its parking space since she and Danger Mouse arrived in New York back in chapter 5.

She knows Danger Mouse when it comes to transportation. She knows that Danger Mouse would prefer walking rather than driving in crowded cities like this - it saves gas and money, gets him to go to places easier than being stuck in traffic, gives him a bit of exercise, plus the Mark 4 is only ever used for secret missions.

She hated to admit it, but she had to admit that Danger Mouse had made some smart decisions.

She had already contacted Colonel K if he had given Danger Mouse any secret missions to do, but atlas, Colonel K had informed the professor that he had not given Danger Mouse any missions, nor did he see Danger Mouse arrive at Headquarters.

Then it hits her.

Something _bad_ must've happened to Danger Mouse.

While pondering, thinking about all the 'what-if' scenarios that could've happened to Danger Mouse, her iPhone rang.

Hoping it'd be Danger Mouse calling her, like he should have in the last chapter, Professor Squawkencluck reaches for her iPhone from her pockets.

Looking at her iPhone, she notices that the caller wasn't Danger Mouse, much to her disappointment.

However, her heart stopped for a moment when she sees that the caller was Penfold.

"Penfold?" Professor Squawkencluck asked.

" _Hi, professor."_ Penfold's voice answered from the other line. " _Is Danger Mouse with you? I kinda wanted to speak to him badly."_

"Penfold, I haven't seen Danger Mouse since _yesterday_. Cor, even the Mark 4 is still outside at the parking lot." Professor Squawkencluck replied. "Come to think of it, I just contacted Colonel K earlier and he told me that he hasn't seen Danger Mouse at Headquarters at all."

 _"That's funny. Cousin Alexander told me yesterday that DM went back to London to sign my resignation papers because I was a useless, annoying assistant."_

She mentally face-palmed herself. "And you believed every word your cousin said to you?"

 _"Oi, I happened to be in a very depressing mood at that time ever since my fiancee said terrible things about DM!"_ Penfold argued before his voice calmed down. " _Cor, is it me, or did I have the **Inside Out** experience in the last few chapters, despite the fact that I haven't even finished watching it."_

Yes, Penfold. You really did have the **_Inside Out_** experience in the last few chapters which, according to the authoress that wrote this fanfic, played a role in this story while also paying homage to the actual movie. Even Professor Squawkencluck had a small _**Inside Out**_ experience in chapter 7.

"Anyway," Professor Squawkencluck spoke again. "There's a good chance that your cousin might be lying to you about what really happened to Danger Mouse. He might be hiding some secrets he doesn't want you to find out. I can only hope I have some evidence to back it up."

 _"B-b-but ... what if Alexander's telling the truth?"_ Penfold asked nervously. " _Alexander wouldn't lie and keep secrets from me, would he?"_

"I'm not forcing you to believe me, Penfold, even if I'm telling you the truth." Professor Squawkencluck replied. "I'm asking you as a concerned friend to have a talk with your cousin and ask him about Danger Mouse, but don't let him think that we're attacking him to make him tell the truth."

" _Thanks, professor."_ Penfold hung up as Professor Squawkencluck puts her iPhone away.

()()()()()

Penfold puts his iPhone away and was about to retreat to his room to call it a night when he stopped and saw Alexander leaning causally on the wall with his arms crossed and letting out his usual charming smile.

"Had a talk with one of your friends?" Alexander asked Penfold.

Once again, shivers went up to Penfold's spines as Alexander slowly approaches the small hamster.

"Look, Alexander," Penfold spoke. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Penfold looked up to Alexander and lets out a very serious look. He knows what he wanted to talk about. "Danger Mouse."

Alexander shook his head as he circles around Penfold who still kept a serious expression. "My dear cousin, I've already explained to you that he went back to London, signing your resignation papers because he had finally come to a conclusion that since you're being married to the lovely Jennifer Brown and you're taking over the family business, there is no reason for you to continue working with him anymore."

Alexander held Penfold by the chin, forcing the latter to look at the eyes of the former. "You are now a proud member of the high society, not some low-class peasant working endless hours to earn cheap minimum wages."

Penfold wasn't exactly satisfied with what Alexander is telling him as he pulls his chin away from Alexander's grasp. Despite coming from a wealthy family, Penfold have always been taught that money doesn't always equal to happiness.

Penfold had noticed just how forced and twisted Alexander's smile looked during the entire conversation.

Maybe Professor Squawkencluck was right. Maybe Alexander isn't telling the entire true, and is hiding something.

Alright, no more playing games. He wants some freaking answers.

Now.

"Alexander," Penfold spoke in a stern voice again. "What happened to Danger Mouse?"

Alexander was taken aback from this. He nervously laughs a bit. "Ernest, my dear cousin. I've already told you what has become of Danger Mouse."

"That's not what the professor told me on the phone." Penfold replied, still keeping the serious look on his face. "Tell me the truth!"

"I'm telling you the truth, you stupid moron!" Alexander finally snapped at Penfold, who shook a little. "Didn't that foolish Aunt Doreen ever taught you to listen?"

"I may not be too fond of her, but _no one_ badmouths her like that!" Penfold felt his voice getting louder. He hated when people avoid his question. He grew angry. "I'm not going to ask you again."

Penfold gazed at Alexander. "What. Happened. To. Danger Mouse?"

Alexander lets out a blank face as he dusts the dirt off of his suit. "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead."

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern? Those were the names of Hamlet's friends, whom he left for dead, and both were beheaded. Oh ick! Danger Mouse was beheaded.

"What did you do to him?" Penfold yelled louder then he had meant to. "If it's the fortune you wanted so badly, take it! Just tell me where my friend is!"

He was holding back in tears, breathing heavily, and his heart pounding out of his chest. What would he do if Danger Mouse was dead? Give up? Go back to London and see if the British Secret Services would still welcome him after he indirectly killed one of their best secret agents?

"Calm down, cousin. I've done nothing to him yet." Alexander continued to smirk as he spoke. He placed a hand on Penfold's shoulder. "Tomorrow, after your wedding, I shall see that Danger Mouse returns to London safely, in one piece.

He took his hand off of Penfold's shoulder and walked down the hallway without looking back.

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention to you, cousin dearest." Alexander spoke again. "I have a detonator that sets off bombs placed around the place I kept Danger Mouse in for the time being. If you were to so much try to get out of the wedding, Danger Mouse will die. So make a wise choice, my dear cousin."

As soon as Alexander left, Penfold collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears. His wails could be heard throughout the penthouse as he lay in a head on the floor, sobbing.

Tomorrow, the wedding. He would be forced to marry that snobbish woman instead of the woman he loved, if there is a woman he loved, though he hoped it'd be Professor Squawkencluck.

And then, he would be forced to see his friends go back to London, never to be seen again for the rest of his life. Why didn't they just stay in London in the first place? Danger Mouse could have been safe.

 _They couldn't just leave you behind._ A voice whispered in Penfold's mind. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe Danger Mouse would rather die than see Penfold be wedded off like he was being sold to the highest bidder. Penfold could only imagine the fight that Danger Mouse had put up when confronted by Alexander. His chief, trying to be the awesome hero that he was.

Penfold hugged his legs to his chest and leaned against the door frame, tears still streaming down his face. He sat alone in the hallway, wondering what his next move should be.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Danger Mouse managed to cut the ropes loose with his pocket knife and pull the gag off of him. His right ankle is still swollen and it hurts like hell when trying to stand up and putting a lot of pressure on his foot.

He knew that Alexander must've injured his ankle while he was unconscious. He knew that if Alexander knew that he was here in New York and wanted him out of the way by tomorrow, that meant Penfold was in trouble.

"Activate iPatch." Danger Mouse said as his iPatch activates to show Danger Mouse a map of the world. "Locate the Mark 4."

 _"Locating..."_ the artificial voice from his iPatch scans the world map for the location of the Mark 4. " _Mark 4 located."_

The exact coordinates of the Mark 4 shows Danger Mouse that the Mark 4 is still parked at the hotel he and Professor Squawkencluck were staying at. He wasted no time to send his exact coordinates to the Mark 4's Danger Map, hoping that the vehicle will come to him in auto-pilot mode.

Grabbing a spare broomstick from the floor, using it as a crutch to keep himself standing with his injured ankle, Danger Mouse slowly makes his way outside the warehouse where the Mark 4 is parked by the entrance, waiting for him.

He gets into the vehicle and used the Danger Map to locate the coordinates to the nearest hospital from here, so that he can get his ankle treated before either Penfold or Professor Squawkencluck blow a fuse upon seeing his injured ankle not being treated carefully.

()()()()()

The day had come.

The day of the big wedding.

Alexander and Aunt Doreen had the servants locked him in his room so that he wouldn't try to escape from the arranged marriage again.

Penfold looked at his reflection in the mirror, him in that fancy black tuxedo, designed to only fit his size. Again, he wore a plain, black bowtie, a pair of Andrew Hill black formal shoes and, for the first time, wore a simple, black top hat.

He just stood there, with a blank expression on his face, saying nothing.

Did someone drugged Penfold this morning?

"No, I am not drugged!" Penfold yelled at the narrator.

He wanted nothing more than to leave New York, but not abandon his family entirely. To get out of this forced marriage. To go home. To be with his friends.

But he was out of time, out of plans, out of hope. He thought about the events of the last few days since he arrived at New York. Alexander had Danger Mouse held captive somewhere with bombs planted around him in which Alexander will set them off, killing Danger Mouse if Penfold doesn't go through with the ceremony. Arthur was probably stepping down as chairman of **_Penfold Enterprises_** , meaning that after the wedding Penfold would be chairman of the company. He should have been happier, but he wasn't.

All he could think about were his friends.

What can he do?

There was a knock on the door. Penfold turned around and waited for whoever was retrieving him for the ceremony.

 _I don't want to do this._

He shouldn't have been surprised that it was Alexander, looking dashing and regal as ever in his black tuxedo. He was smiling evilly at Penfold. "Are you ready for your big day?"

Penfold looked at Alexander in horror, Alexander just kept smiling at him.

Without saying anything, Penfold ran out of the room, his shoes making it hard to run. He could hear servants and Aunt Doreen yelling at him to stop, he didn't want to. He felt tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he didn't want to give Alexander nor Aunt Doreen any satisfaction.

He kept running until he was outside the penthouse, he didn't need to turn around to know that Alexander was following him. He ran until he came to the edge of the building. He was about to jump, but skidded to a stop before he reached the edge.

He wasn't Ophelia, the potential wife of Hamlet, nor was he meant to be. He turned around, head down, looking at the patio tiles and his stained shoes. He looked up at Alexander, and his Aunt Doreen who arrived minutes later.

"Alright." Penfold gave in. "I'm ready."


	14. Their Best Moment

The chapel that the wedding was going to take place was an old, stone building with beautiful stained glass windows and beautifully decorated with balloons and flowers for the occasion as the limousine pulls up, allowing Penfold, Alexander and Aunt Doreen to walk up the cold steps.

He stood with Alexander, who had taken over Danger Mouse's role as the best man of the wedding, and Justin, who is really Conway, in the center of the room while Aunt Doreen sit with the other members of the family. All around the family, there were people from wealthy backgrounds watching their blessing ceremony and waiting for the arrival of the bride.

He can see the pianist, a familiar-looking male raccoon with golden brown eyes, at his right side, playing a melody with the piano. Beside the piano was Bambi wearing her nice pink dress and holding flowers. It looked like she was about to sing a song.

 ** _Bambi:_** _Oh let me be the one to share your life  
_ _To face the future days as man and wife  
_ _Oh let me be the one to hold you dear  
_ _To see you eyes gleaming when I am near_

Some of the people Penfold recognized as noble families of New York and other American cities, and others he didn't recognize. He could see Professor Squawkencluck sitting in front, wearing an amber yellow dress with a straight-across necktie and a tulip skirt with a decent length, and she wore her hair in a tight bun. Penfold can't help but notice how beautiful the professor looked. How he wished he was walking down the aisle with her and not that snobby Jennifer Brown. Penfold waved to the professor.

 _ **Bambi:** You bright any stray love  
_ _And make my world shine  
What harm could befall us  
With your hand in mine_

He continued to search the crowd for familiar faces, hoping that one of them was Danger Mouse who might've escaped by now, but he didn't see the one-eyed mouse.

 ** _Bambi:_** _Oh let me be the one to cherish you  
_ _To ease the pain of life when you are blue  
_ _Oh let me be the one you called your own  
_ _Oh live for love, and never eat alone_

And then, waiting by the entrance was Jennifer Brown, who really is Natasha, wearing her long white gown. The gown was strapless with a semi-sweetheart neckline, an A-line skirt and an empire waistline. The bodice was embellished with winy rhinestones that stopped at the skirt, leaving an endless trail of white.

He saw a nervous look on Jennifer's face. It wasn't fake. It was genuine.

She walked down the aisle and stopped beside Penfold as they each turn to the priest, a familiar-looking box turtle who wore very large glasses that are quite larger than Penfold's, and a red bowtie around his neck over a white robe. He appears to be confined to a wheelchair.

Standing between the couple and the priest was a long bronze table with golden goblets and a jug of wine sitting atop it. Penfold never liked the taste of wine, or alcohol for that matter.

"Since we're going to do this ceremony in an entirely different way, as proposed by Alexander Penfold, let this happy marriage go underway!" the priest announced, taking one of the golden goblets in his hand and passing it to Alexander who simply snatches it from the turtle's hand.

"To Ernest Penfold, future heir of the Penfold fortune, and to his soon to be wife, Jennifer Brown, on their wedding day." Alexander also announced.

Penfold bit his lip, and took a sniff. Crikey! There's something poisonous inside that goblet.

"Drink, both of you." Alexander smirking devilishly while Justin lets out a nervous glance that the lean hamster didn't notice. "The wine will bless you and your marriage for many years to come."

Alexander passed the glasses to Penfold and Jennifer, expecting them to drink from the goblets. Penfold's eyes widened. As much as he doesn't like Jennifer, he wanted to knock the drink out of her hand, to save that snobbish woman from getting poisoned.

"Stop the wedding!" A voice cried from the chapel's entrance.

Penfold and everybody at the chapel turned around and saw Jeopardy Mouse standing by the entrance with an angry look on her face.

"How utterly rude!" Aunt Doreen barked at Jeopardy Mouse.

"Jeopardy Mouse?" Penfold asked, secretly hoping that Jeopardy Mouse would stop the wedding.

Jeopardy Mouse blinked in confusion. "Wait. This isn't Jason's wedding with Trisha."

She leaves the chapel. "Sorry, carry on."

Penfold lets out a sigh as the wedding resumes. He can't bring himself to drink the wine as he witnesses Jennifer drink the wine from her goblet. Crikey, Jennifer is going to get herself killed by that poisonous wine!

He watched helplessly as Jennifer took a few sips from the goblet. And then, he saw the most horrific thing he'd ever saw in his entire life. Jennifer's violet eyes rolled back as she collapsed onto the floor, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Crikey!" Penfold cried in horror.

Everyone in the chapel stood there in shock. No one made any sound.

"No!" Justin cried in shock as he rushed to Jennifer's body to see if she is okay. "Please be okay, please be okay..."

There no heartbeat. On top of it, Jennifer wasn't even breathing and she looked pale.

Justin held Jennifer's body close to him and cried for a moment before gazing at Alexander with a venomous glare. Penfold is scared of that look.

"You!" Justin glared at Alexander and tackled the lean hamster to the ground. "You did this to her! You killed Natasha, you monster!"

Everyone, including Penfold, was confused at this.

"Natasha?" Penfold asked, slightly confused at Justin referring Jennifer as Natasha. "I thought her name was Jennifer."

"Truth is, dude, the woman you're about to be married to isn't really Jennifer Brown." Justin said to Penfold as he gets off of Alexander and lowers his head in guilt. "She's Natasha, my girlfriend."

Everyone at the chapel gasped at this. Penfold's eye widen. He was going to marry someone else's girlfriend.

"What sort of trickery is this?!" Aunt Doreen roared.

"Oh ick, I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Penfold cried as he throws his hands up in the air. "Please don't kill me, Justin!"

Justin simply shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you, dude. In fact, I'm not even Justin Brown, I'm actually a con-artist named Conway. The real Justin Brown died about a few months ago while visiting Paris. The real Jennifer Brown is safe somewhere, doesn't know about the wedding."

Justin, now revealed to be Conway, angrily turns his head towards Alexander as he continues. "Your cousin wanted to get his hands on the fortune, but he knew that if you die, Natasha, pretending to be Jennifer, would inherit the fortune, even before the wedding, and after hearing that if Natasha die, _he_ would get the fortune. He didn't want anybody getting in his way, that's why he kidnapped your one-eyed friend and lied to you about his whereabouts."

Conway grabs the goblet from Penfold's hands and cast it aside, spilling the wine. "I saw Alexander poison the wine when he thought he was alone, he was going to kill you and Natasha."

"He's lying! Obviously in delusion!" Alexander yelled, pointing at Conway. "Someone put him in a mental hospital at once!"

Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Everyone, including a furious Aunt Doreen just stared at Alexander.

"It's over, Alexander." A voice cried from the chapel's entrance. "You're defeated."

Penfold knew that voice. It was Danger Mouse's. Penfold and everybody at the chapel turned around and saw Danger Mouse standing by the entrance with his right ankle bandaged and using one crutch to support himself.

"Danger Mouse, where have you been?!" Professor Squawkencluck yelled at Danger Mouse, almost at the point of wanting to strangle him.

"Glad to see you too, professor." Danger Mouse replied to the professor casually.

"Chief!" Penfold cried in joy as he runs towards Danger Mouse and threw his arms around the mouse in the tightest hug that Danger Mouse would ever receive. The two held on to each other, afraid to let go and not wanting to lose each other again.

"Ernest, do mind your friend's injury." Aunt Doreen _had_ to lecture Penfold on his wedding day. To be honest, despite the fact that she had low opinions about the people from the working class, she seemed very concerned about Danger Mouse's ankle. "Don't want that ankle of his to be injured even more."

Penfold pulls away from Danger Mouse and notices his injured ankle. "Er, chief? How did you get that injury?"

"I'll explain later when we get home." Danger Mouse replied.

"Okay, people, calm down!" Arthur announced, gathering everyone's attention. "I have a few announcements to make here."

Arthur glared at Alexander, "I, Arthur Wigglesworth Penfold, hereby disown Alexander Claudius Penfold, and I am cutting him out of the fortune forever!"

"What?! You can't do that!" Alexander exclaimed as several security guards apprehended him. "Where am I supposed to live?"

"I believe a few decades in prison should do the trick." Danger Mouse said as the security guards dragged a screaming Alexander out of the chapel.

"You can't do this to me!" Alexander roared. "You can't force a rich person to do something against his will!"

"I can and I already did." Arthur replied. "I am never going to regard you as a member of my family ever again!"

As soon as a screaming Alexander is dragged out of the chapel, Penfold walks up front and looks at his father. "Dad, I am sorry to say this, but I am giving up the fortune and our family business, and I am giving them to Bambi because I believe she has more experience in the business department that I could ever be."

Arthur nodded, he understood. He gave Penfold a smile before Penfold continued.

"I will not press charges on Conway and Natasha for being involved in Alexander's schemes."

Conway gave Penfold a real, genuine smile and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry to say this to everyone, but the wedding's off." Penfold proclaimed. "You are all dismissed."

Most of the people left the room, others stayed behind.

"Ernest, I am proud of you." Aunt Doreen said to Penfold. "You have now become a man."

Penfold only gave his aunt a small smile as he, Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck sat down in front of Conway who is still holding onto a lifeless Natasha. She looked so pale and yet so beautiful.

"Thank you," Conway said to Penfold before lowering his head in shame as he turns his attention to Danger Mouse. "I am sorry for everything that has happened to you, including your ankle."

"Apology accepted." Danger Mouse replied. "Why did you and Natasha help Alexander in the first place? It's something I have troubles figuring it out."

"Nat and I lived in a crummy apartment and we needed the money to pay our monthly rent." Conway explained. "Our landlord never kept his word, so whenever Natasha and I got enough money to pay for our rent, he kept putting the price up to such ridiculous levels that I thought he was going to rob us of all of our earned money, and he took great pleasure in doing that."

Conway looked at the spilled wine on the floor before continuing. "When we heard that your friend was going to inherit the fortune and his aunt was looking for a suitable bride, we decided to disguise ourselves as Jennifer Brown and Justin Brown in order to get the money and start a new life away from our landlord, so we kept the real Jennifer Brown hostage until the job is done, but we discovered that Alexander also wanted to get his hands on the fortune. In a desperate moment, Nat and I teamed up with him and we agreed to split the fortune once it's over."

"At first, Alexander was a decent guy who shared our goal - we wanted to get a hold of the fortune." Conway continued. "But overtime, Nat and I realized that we've made a deal with the devil. Alexander started treating us like crap, kept us in the dark while he goes on with his plan like a stuck-up egotist, he never shared us his entire plan, and he kept lying to us."

He looked at Natasha's body. "He even told me and Nat that we're planning to murder your friend just to get the money. That's not what Nat and I originally planned to do. We didn't want to kill him. We wanted to get out of the deal so badly before things turned ugly, but Alexander is one step ahead of us, that in order to make sure that we don't back out of our deal, he inserted nanobots into Nat's bloodstream. If we don't follow Alexander's orders, Nat will die."

"Guess he didn't need to do it, since he already poisoned her wine." Penfold added.

Penfold pulls out a cheque book from his pockets and wrote something down. He rips the cheque off from the book and hands it to Conway.

Conway read the cheque and gasped. He is given a cheque of $100 000. He looked up to Penfold. "Why? After everything we've done to you and your friend?"

"You and Natasha might need it." Penfold explained. "To get away from your crummy apartment and your landlord. To start a new life."

Conway smiled as he scoops up Natasha's body, bridal-style and leaves the chapel. "Thank you."

"We should be going." Professor Squawkencluck said, taking Penfold's hand.

"Wait!" They heard Bronwen call. She pulled Penfold into a tight hug. "Be safe on the flight back home, honey. Okay?"

"I promise, mom." Penfold replied as he and his mother pulled away from the hug.

Bronwen, Arthur, Bambi, Aunt Doreen and the rest of the Penfold family watched as Penfold, Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck turned to exit the chapel.

"Sometimes I do worry about that boy." Aunt Doreen said.

"Doreen," Arthur spoke to his sister. "Shush."

()()()()()

"So how did you escape from Alexander's trap and got that sprained ankle?" Penfold asked as they walked out into the bright, warm, sunny day.

"I never leave home without my pocket knife." Danger Mouse explained as he pulls out his pocket knife from his pockets.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Professor Squawkencluck cried. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"Aww, you do care." Penfold gushed which made the professor blush.

"I was _unconscious,_ professor." Danger Mouse explained to the professor as they get inside the Mark 4. "How was I supposed to answer your calls when I'm unconscious?"

"He does have a point there." Penfold informed Professor Squawkencluck.

"I'm driving." Professor Squawkencluck said as she turns on the ignition and the Mark 4 flies off to home.

London.

" _ **Inside Out**_?" Penfold asked Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck.

Danger Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck looked at each other before turning to Penfold and smiled.

" _ **Inside Out**_."


	15. Epilogue

_**A month later ...**_

Danger Mouse and Penfold are returning home to London after another day of saving the world from the forces of evil. Over the last month, Danger Mouse's ankle have been healed, but was advised to not put too much pressure on it for the time being.

Penfold was glad that things have returned to normal, and he got his old life back. Well, almost.

Inside Penfold's head, new core memories were being made in the tray in which, unlike the usual yellow and purple core memories usually done by Penfold's Joy and Fear, the new core memories are created by all five emotions and each memory are a blend of two emotions.

The five emotions looked at the view outside of Headquarters. Multiple new islands have been created.

"I'm liking this new view." Penfold's Fear said.

"Friendship Island's expanded." Penfold's Anger added. "Glad they finally opened that Friendly Argument section."

"I like Angst Fanfiction Island." Penfold's Sadness added.

"Fashion Island?" Penfold's Disgust cried in awe. "Everyone, shut up!"

"Barry Manilow Island?" Penfold's Fear said as he saw a Barry Manilow-themed island and gave out an uncertain expression. "Hope that's just a phase. For DM's sake."

"Say what you want, but I think it's all beautiful." Penfold's Joy assured Penfold's Fear.

The five emotions heard the sound of construction from behind and then it died down. They turned around and saw a few construction workers putting the final touches on the console.

"Here you go. Your new, expanded console is up and running." One of the workers told the emotions before the workers left Headquarters.

The console is now wide and large with new buttons. All five emotions marveled at the expanded console.

"Ooh, upgrades." Penfold's Disgust cried in awe.

"Yes! I have complete access to the entire curse word library!" Penfold's Anger cried in joy as he saw millions of buttons laid out in front of him. "This new console is the sh-"

A bleep noise cuts Penfold's Anger's sentence short. He sees Penfold's Fear leaning on the new console, unaware that his elbow touched a button that made that bleeping noise.

Penfold's Fear notices this and jumps away from the console, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry! My bad!"

"We're heading to HQ." Penfold's Disgust cried.

Back in the real world, Danger Mouse and Penfold arrived back in HQ. They both sit on the couch pit, exhausted, as Danger Mouse tried to find something good to watch on TV. After flickering through about 900 channels and finding nothing to watch, except for a month-old breaking news about someone stealing all the money from Alexander's banking account just after the wedding's been cancelled, Danger Mouse and Penfold settled on watching _**Inside Out**_ on Netflix instead, this time, they're going to finish the movie without any interruptions.

Yes, life is good. Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent, and Penfold, the world's not-so-awful assistant and ex-heir of the Penfold fortune, have been through a lot lately, that's for sure. But they still come out on top after going through many dire situations. And yes, they're still great friends.

After all, they're secret agents. What could happen? Another parody of _**Inside Out**_ with Danger Mouse's emotions being the focus rather than Penfold?

But let's see what's been going on to some other folks during the last months, shall we?

()()()()()

Alexander, a disgraced ex-member of the Penfold family, now inmate #05191992, is currently serving time in prison at a maximum security prison on a remote island. For his crimes against Penfold and for attempting to murder Danger Mouse and Natasha, he has been sentenced to a maximum of 50 years in prison, the judge refused to set any minimum term for any charge of parole.

He's not allowed to have any contact with the outside world, though it doesn't really matter now since he now doesn't have anybody thanks to his treacherous nature.

As requested by Arthur Penfold and a reluctant Aunt Doreen, the judge had Alexander pay Penfold, Conway and Natasha a total of $1 million in restitution. His wages from his prison job will go to Penfold, Conway and Natasha.

To add insult to injury, Alexander was horrified to discover that shortly after his arrest, someone broke into his banking account and stole all of his money, leaving him penniless.

At first, nobody paid any attention to the theft, as they all felt that this was a well-deserved punishment for the one person that tried to murder one of his relatives for money, and whoever stole the money from Alexander's banking account must've really HATE Alexander, but after the New York City police notice a familiar blue and white calling card inside Alexander's empty vault while investigating the scene of the crime, they started to pay attention to it and try to find the thief that stole Alexander's money. Not to arrest him, but to thank him for giving Alexander a well-deserved punishment.

()()()()()

Shortly after interrupting Penfold's wedding by accident, Jeopardy Mouse finally interrupts the wedding of her ex-boyfriend, Jason and Trisha at another chapel in New York.

Jeopardy Mouse tried to reconcile her relationship with Jason, proving to him that they can fix their relationship, but the ex-boyfriend refused and outright insults her in front of everybody in which some of them knew Jeopardy Mouse and her duties as a secret agent. After realizing that she couldn't get Jason to give her another chance and realizing what a jerk he was, Jeopardy decided to leave the chapel and leave Jason to be married to Trisha, who later reveals that she's only marrying him for the money. Did I mention that Jason comes from a very wealthy family?

When Jason learns of this, he angrily calls off the wedding and tries to reconcile his relationship with Jeopardy, only for her to reject him this time.

His parents felt that this was a well-deserved punishment for their idiotic, bratty son who blindly fell in love with a beautiful gold digger without doing any background research.

()()()()()

Natasha never actually died from the poisonous wine.

In just a few hours after leaving the chapel, Natasha woke up as if she was Sleeping Beauty after the poison somehow wore off like Romeo and Juliet, and was surprised to learn that Penfold had stopped the wedding and only Alexander has been arrested for his crime while Penfold chose to give her and Conway a second chance in life after Conway coughed up the truth.

Conway and Natasha were grateful for Penfold to give them a cheque of $100 000 so that they can start their new lives away from their crummy apartment and away from their dishonest landlord. They only had enough money to rent a new apartment until they can have enough to actually buy an apartment of their own.

Conway had abandoned his career as a con-artist and found a decent job at one of the shopping district malls where he does a very good job as a salesman from one of the stores, promoting sales to various customers by using his charming and honest personality to good use. He was so good at his job that he earned more money than he ever had as a con-artist.

When he and Natasha learned that the judge sentenced Alexander to pay them and Penfold $1 million, and after learning that Natasha is pregnant with Conway's child, they decided to use the extra money to provide for their new baby in hopes that the baby is given a loving family.

They moved out from their old apartment and bought a nice home in the suburbans, a few months before their child was born.

A few months later, Natasha and Conway had a beautiful baby girl named Jennifer.

()()()()()

The Penfold family are still doing fine in New York, and Aunt Doreen has since stopped criticizing the family, especially Bambi on how they should think and act as members of the high society, but is still overprotective of them and wants what is best for the family.

Sadly, Arthur Penfold died from cancer a few months later, and Penfold had to come to New York to attend his father's funeral.

Bambi is named the new chairman, er chairwoman of the family business, and now inherits the fortune. Like Penfold said, she had more experience in the business department and does a wonderful job running the company.

Yes, life is wonderful. What more adventures awaits for the world's greatest secret agent and his trusty sidekick? Tune in next time for the most exciting fanfic of Danger Mouse!


End file.
